The Hidden World
by Luafua
Summary: "So let me get this straight... Just to prove that you were right, you brought a bunch of giant monsters that could possibly kill everyone in town?" Kobayashi Suki – the silver haired punk of Karakura town and Karakura High School, now part-time ghost hunter with a group of misfits. Well, she really didn't sign up for this crap but she secretly enjoys it. Ishida/OC Renji/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the third and final story for this night, another Bleach OC that has been on my mind ever since I finished the orginal MoI. I'll make this quick - enjoy  
**

**Warning: There is slight swearing, maybe violence but that is all.**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 1**

Silence was hanging in the night, hidden in the darker alleys of a modern town; a group were handling dangerous goods of all sorts. Time was set out to be one hour past midnight, so that the police weren't going to find out their true intentions. Location, was obvious – the one and only Karakura Town.

Karakura Town was a unique town, compared to the rest of Japan, because unlike the other cities, most residents of Karakura had higher reiryoku. Since this reiryoku was heavy, it often brought monsters from the supernatural world – commonly known as hollows, the lost souls. Hollows roamed around the streets, in search for the food that filled their essences, to quench their bloodthirstiness but the only way for them to rest in peace was the zanpakuto of a shinigami.

However, our protagonist does not know this, yet. She's just as clueless as your neighbours next door. Until one day, she is trapped to go to a show that she doesn't even want to go to...

"Did you give us the earnings Kobayashi?"

A silver eyebrow rose to ensure that the listener had been paying attention to the conversation. The man that had spoken slightly flinched under the stare, because in the faint light he managed to catch a glimpse of a baseball bat made of wood. He knew why the baseball bat was brought, and it scared the crap out of him.

The figure opened her mouth slightly, her peachy coloured lips shiny with her saliva and she stared at the moonlit sky. "Now, now – Jiromaru, enlighten me to why I need to give you guys the earnings when I have backed your measly gang up whenever they come crying to me with their tails between their legs?" She raised a hand, pulling back a strand of silver hair that hung in her face. This girl was sitting on a large crate, one leg was swinging down and the other was up straight to rest her hand that held onto the baseball bat that Jiromaru feared so much.

Jiromaru gulped, looking around at the rest of his gang, "Well Kobayashi– you don't even do anything with the money-" He jumped when 'Kobayashi' slid off the crate and glared at him with the pair of amber orbs. Her hair was long, but it tied up into two low pigtails that were hanging harmlessly over her flat thoracic zone. Unlike most women at her age, the female did not have any assets that she could call her own. The one thing that Jiromaru had learnt during his months of working with this girl was that she was crazy when angered... and the last thing he wanted her was to be crazy. Apparently there was a rumour that with her baseball bat, she flattened a woman's face just because the woman had bumped into her.

Though it was a mystery to them if it was true or not.

"Gotcha," A dark sneer crossed over her face, and she turned around to pick up a suit case. Kobayashi took a look towards the frightened men, holding out the suitcase for Jiromaru to take. When he did, Kobayashi turned around silently and decided it was time to leave the hell hole.

"Where are you going?" One of the henchmen behind Jiromaru wondered, just as Jiromaru checked the amount in the suitcase. How the hell did she get money like this? It was impossible to believe that she would've worked for it.

"It's a school-night. I gotta get some sleep, dad will flip if he finds out I'm missing out on my rest hours." Kobayashi declared, swinging the bat over her shoulder so that she could walk easier. The men would probably leave her alone now; they were getting on her nerves anyways.

During the years of middle school, Kobayashi had gotten into a lot of fights because of her silver hair and her infamous reputation. To clarify facts, she hasn't killed anyone or done any drugs – she wasn't that low. She's lived in the quiet town for seven years; her father was a doctor for the famous Ishida Hospital. At one point she managed to meet the son of the owner – turns out he had something stuck in his ass. A growl escaped her throat at the thoughts of the four-eyed prick.

Asshole.

Kobayashi wasn't lying when she said she had school the next day – she's a freshman at Karakura high, not the smartest girl but pretty good at her sports. Twice a week, Kobayashi will take her anger out on a punching bag, and for the rest of the week, practise her baseball. Baseball had been her favourite sport since she could walk, and she swung a bat like her life depended on it, sometimes even sending the ball into the heavens above.

The silver haired girl paused when she stopped in front of her house. It was a small one story house, roomy enough for her father and her to live in. She entered the house, locking it from the inside and took a gaze at the building itself. When she had first moved in, she had loved the fact that the kitchen and the living room were in the same room, and the fact there were three separate bedrooms.

Her room was plainer than the rest of the house; it had a large window that she often escaped when she didn't want her father finding out on her little trips, a single mattress, a study table and a tiny cupboard for all her clothes. Speaking of clothes... Kobayashi felt that she needed to go shopping. She'll ask one of the girls tomorrow to take her out... if she remembers.

Too exhausted to get changed, Kobayashi dropped the bat on the ground and collapsed onto the bed.

In a few hours, Kobayashi Suki felt that it was going to be a plain and simple day.

...

"BWAHAHA!" Inoue Orihime chanted with the creepiest grin, arms crossed and fingers curled up as if she was going to claw out her own arms. The girl with waist-length walnut hair, largely mature breasts that could rival a super model's and doe-like eyes was blinking innocently at the taller man in front of her just as Suki entered the room the room with half-lidded eyes.

Shit...

She had completely forgotten that the insane Don Kanonji... dubbed as Don Lunatic was going to be broadcasting live in Karakura Town. Suki had woken up just as her alarm went off, and tried to beat it with her baseball bat but it was too far out of her reach. She then proceeded pegged the poor device into the wall. That still didn't shut the thing up. The silver haired female then walked sluggishly towards the alarm, picking the bat up along the way and bashed it into oblivion.

After beating the devil of the alarm clock, Suki had a craving to play Oblivion but realised that she had to get ready. She may be a rebel, but Suki hated to disobey her father... he was probably the only one the Suki ever listens to.

"Your reaction was weak Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime began, lowering her arms and looking towards the carrot top. Wow, that's the first time Orihime has ever said anything negative to anyone, let alone her crush. "Could it be that you don't know about this?" Oh dear Kami, this poor girl was embarrassing herself. Don't get Suki wrong; she didn't hate the girl or anything, but anyone who watches that crap that was worse than wrestling... should probably get a life.

Okay for one – Suki didn't have much interest in television and maybe she'll watch the news. However there was that time where all the gas explosions were going off, but they seemed to stop which made Karakura go back into its peaceful little life. Secondly – Suki wasn't really into the ghost buster thing... The only thing she would like in that show was if someone actually died.

Kurosaki Ichigo's face turned into startled scowl, almost as if he was frightened of his next words, "Ghost Bust... right?"

The girl in front of Ichigo let out a clap of her hands, "Bingo! Now let's do it together-!"

Suki let out an exhausted yawn when Tatsuki came barging in to the rescue and dragged Inoue away to which Suki assumes as the rape dungeon. Just kidding, but Suki did get a vibe that Kurosaki wanted nothing to do with the Don Lunatic. Well then again... who would? Or that's right, every teenager in this campus save for Ichigo, Suki and probably Ishida Uryu... wherever he was.

"Oi, Kobayashi – did you get any sleep last night?"

Oh lovely, sweet Kurosaki Ichigo. Now why would the little orange haired strawberry give a crap about what happened to her when the most he cared about was getting life over and done with? Now, it was odd because she barely spoke to him yet he could recognise her easily despite his thick headedness. Her hair was one trait that stuck out, making him able to remember her easily. Another reason was because... we'll get to that part later. The tired girl stretched her limps, taking her seat to glance at the towering figure above her, staring at her with half pity and half concern in his amber orbs. Was it Suki's imagination... or was Ichigo working out? His arms wow... if Suki was actually interested in the carrot top... well she wouldn't do anything – dating wasn't exactly on her mind.

"Yep, got to bed at one and woke up at six, giving me the total of five hours!" Suki replied sarcastically, resulting an eye roll from Ichigo. She didn't really know much about Ichigo, now that she thought about it. The guy was son of Kurosaki Isshin, another doctor at a cute little clinic (it wouldn't a surprise if the whole school had parents that are doctors) and Suki always assumed when he was born, his face had already been sculpted into a scowl. Recently, he had been hanging out with the new kid... what's-her-face.

"BWAHAHA!"

_Damn it Asano!_ Suki glared in the direction of the brunette, he made her lose her train of thought!

After a few more BWAHAHA's later from Ichigo's unfortunate group, the class started and Suki scowled at the singing birds. _That's right birds; keep singing... just wait until the day they get impaled by a wooden spear... then we'll see whose laughing._

...

"So will you be going to the broadcast of Ghost Bust, Kobayashi-san?" Orihime wondered, as she and Suki walked almost silently at the end of the school day. After putting up with six hours of BWAHAHA, Suki doubted that she would survive another three hours of it. Even if she did come, she would probably be writing up notes for people to say at her funeral. She shuddered at the horrifying thoughts of the bad excuse of a batman to come flying about.

So instead of worrying about her death, Suki said the first thing that came to her mind. "Nope, I gotta go training," Suki replied blankly, holding onto her sports bag with one hand and her trusty baseball bat in the other. "No busting for Suki!"

Orihime's doe-like eyes softened suddenly, "Oh..." Why did the kid sound so disappointed? It wasn't like Suki was heading to Disneyland and boasting about it for the rest of her days. "Well, you know Kobayashi-san... we do like to have you around, Tatsuki-chan says it's good for you."

Good for her? Since when did Tatsuki know what was good for Suki? The tomboy martial artist didn't even know Suki. Besides, the only reason why the girls did hang out was because Suki's house was in the same direction of Orihime's. After all, Suki was the loner kind of girl.

"This is my stop." The silver haired freshman paused at her house, looking at the dark green hunk of wood that was the portal to her home. Orihime gave a weak smile and nodded with anticipation.

"This was fun, Kobayashi-san – maybe you should come over my house sometime, I've got lots of my apple crumb to go around!" This made Suki raise a confused eyebrow towards the girl. Why the heck did the food sound normal? Everyone in Karakura High knew that the bubbly girl had off tastebuds. Before Suki was going to answer, Orihime lifted her fist in the air with a cheery grin, "It also has my favourite: leak, sweat bean and curry in it!"

Cue the sweat drop.

Okay, the world was officially okay.

"Sorry, I'm going on a diet." Obviously this isn't true because a few hours ago, Suki was eating a chocolate cake in front of hungry eyes of children. How she ended up in front of them baffed her, but she silently went along with it and devoured the poor cake anyways. Suki gave a lazy wave towards Orihime, sliding back into the front door to stare at the empty house.

Well – that's what she thought of it was until she heard her father spinning around the room like a ballerina. Meet Kobayashi Hiro, full-time doctor at the Ishida Hospital and the father of the silver haired Suki. Unlike Suki, his hair was a dark shade of gray with shaved facial hair and thick eyebrows. If Suki had gotten her looks from her father, the only thing that was similar was the colour and shape of the eyes.

Okay, to be honest... Hiro wasn't exactly the most... sane man of the century but Suki did respect the man. After all, who wouldn't blame Hiro for going crazy after putting up with fifteen years of Suki? Jeez, if she were in his shoes she might as well gone crazier that he was now.

"Suki-chan~ my only daughter!"

But he was a genius that tricked people into doing what he wanted. Suki scowled in frustration, raising a silver eyebrow when her father's amber eyes sparkled with delight. Oh why did she hate this creepy dark feeling in the middle of her chest?

Hiro continued his little twirl, and paused when he was standing over his daughter. Unlike most men that Suki knew of, her father was tall but very thin, like he had been stressing out his entire life. The only person that Suki knew who was thin was Ishida... not that she's seen him shirtless or anything. "Now, as your father – I ensure you that I love you with my life, even though we've been having a rough-"

"Dad, stop the sweet chat and cut down to the chase." Suki growled, dropping down her bags and folding her arms unhappily. She was tired, and the most she wanted was a good old cat nap. However, knowing Suki's luck... she was going to end up getting out of the house.

For once, Hiro's face straightened as he glanced down to Suki. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, until he crossed his arms in a similarly evil fashion.

"We're going to go to the broadcast tonight! BWAHAHA!"

Silence.

"Haha... funny, now you're going to tell me that the Easter bunny isn't real," Suki chuckled with a dark sneer. There was no way, not even if she was bribed into going to watch some fake acting. If she wanted that then she would just watch cheap budget fighting films. They always got her laughing her head off until she passed out.

"No, I'm serious Suki." Really? When is Kobayashi Hiro ever serious? Suki can answer that one – never. "I want to join because all my buddies are going, I would've let you stay home..." He trailed off, leaving Suki shrouded in mystery, "But you should've been home by ten last night."

"Crap. You knew about that?" How the heck did he figure her out? Was she being too loud? Had she left the note on the table? Or worse, did he actually go into her room to find out.

"Suki, you know I was once a teenager that desired to sneak out. You must master the ways of a ninja if you want to sneak in without me noticing." Hiro concluded, closing his eyes with a smirk and gave his daughter the scolding finger. "Until then, you must obey everything that I say as punishment!"

Her dad was too weird for her liking, he punishing her because she couldn't sneak into the house right? What the hell? So in short, Suki knew that life hated her at the moment.

...

So here she was, glaring at the endless crowds of BWAHAHA screaming at the abandoned hospital. She had recognised most of her classmates, and this had been the first time she met the rest of Kurosaki's family. There was the father, Isshin – who she could easily distinguish and then there was the two shorter girls. One of them was copying her father's actions, with caramel coloured hair, honey-like eyes and a wide excited grin. The other girl mirrored Ichigo's face with raven black hair and onyx eyes, scowling out into the distance.

What do you know...? Ichigo actually bothered to come.

"HIRO~" Isshin cheered, charging towards Hiro, who mirrored his actions.

"ISSHIN~"

Both men tackled each other into a bromance hug, with tears streaming down their eyes comically. Okay... so who were the adults here?

"So you're Kurosaki's sisters?" Suki wondered vacantly, looking over to the duo. The brown haired girl nodded with an excited grin; however the other girl just shrugged with a blank stare. "Right..." She could clearly see the resembled between the black haired female and Ichigo.

"So you ended up coming Kobayashi?" Ichigo wondered after a little chat with Orihime. Maybe the girl was finally getting some confidence with herself. It wasn't every day to see that sort of action from the walnut haired girl but when Ichigo came back with his sculpted scowl, Suki knew that Inoue didn't say anything about her feelings to the precious little carrot top.

"Yep, dad would've looked like a complete loser coming by himself." Suki had looked over to her old man, seeing him and Isshin grinning widely, nearly splitting their faces in half. There was no way that Suki was going to tell Ichigo that she was getting punished because she couldn't enter her house silently. So instead, she scoffed darkly, crossing her arms over her chest to glare at the wrecked hospital. "So... is your girlfriend coming tonight or not?"

Ichigo looked at her like she had grown a second head, mouth curled back to appear disgusted that Suki would ever suggest a thing.

"Don't look disappointed Ichigo!" Both figures had turned and widened their eyes with horror and revulsion, "BWAHAHA!"

Speak of the devil – the petite girl with pale skin, raven hair and a signature strand in the middle of her face showed an expression identical to Inoue's just as she went all crazy on the crush she had. Ichigo looked like he was going to kill himself, come back alive – just to kill himself again... and haunt the violet eyed girl until she killed herself.

"Bitch..." Ichigo snarled from beside Suki.

_Ichigo?_ Suki raised an eyebrow, realising that the shorter girl had just mentioned the carrot top by his first name. The violet eyed female seemed to notice that Suki was there, and her perky self switched on like a light.

"Good evening Kobayashi-san!" The petite woman greeted, her face had been surrounded by cheery sparkles. Suki raised an eyebrow and gave the girl a blank look, trying to remember her name. Both girls stared at each other in silence, before she beamed again in a chirpy voice, "It's me, Kuchiki Rukia..."

That's the name! "Oh... evening Kuchiki," It wasn't necessary to add the good part in Suki's greeting. There is nothing, good at all in this evening... first the demon alarm clock woke her up then the BWAHAHA's and then her deranged father dragged her along... what's next, she gets rescued by one of her classmates?!

Rukia smiled cheekily, "What the heck is this festival about anyways?" She looked towards Ichigo and Suki, both giving Rukia the dullest expressions they could morph. Now, it's surprising that this girl didn't even know who Don Lunatic was – apparently every insane person knew of the lunatic.

Huh, maybe crazy people did connect with each other after all. Well since Keigo was practically singing out the in the hallways back at school, resulting in a chorus of the stupid catchphrase – in a normal situation, the school would've beaten him into pulp.

Anyways, back to the main point... Why didn't Rukia know about this crap? It was like she wasn't even from this world... A silent scoff came at of Suki's mouth at the thought. Geez, the world wasn't that creative. Well at least Rukia didn't appear to be one of those strict believers of how the world 'really' began. It was meant to be life's greatest mysteries; sometimes people should leave things as they are. It might be better not knowing how the world began.

How did Suki get so sidetracked? Ichigo was already preparing his grand death scene with the annoying sounds of BWAHAHA that echoed around the set. Why couldn't Suki just go deaf? Not being to hear the annoying voices are so much better that being able to hear all sorts of music.

"Well, I gotta go check on the idiot father," Suki announced with a roll of her eyes. "Remember Kurosaki..." A smirk crossed over her face and mocked the signature pose, "Spirits are always with you..." She felt like this town has really gotten dull with their ideas.

...

A sound of a devastated scream shrilled the air; Suki paused at the thought and turned back to face the hospital. What the heck was that sound? Forget the sound, what did she eat? Suki reached for her stomach, it was worse than the time that she had that bug for the day. Her teeth clenched together, giving a faint look towards her father who looked unaffected by the whole ordeal.

Hiro finally noticed Suki's presence, frowning at her figure with worry, "Suki-chan... are you alright?" Hearing her father made Suki look back at him with her flat expression, but she nodded to insure that she was still breathing.

"Yeah," Suki replied with a faint growl. "I must've eaten something bad at lunch." She knew that wasn't the case, it had to do with that scream.

"Alright, Suki-chan~ it's going to start now!" The father raised his arms in the air and began to cheer like one of those high school girls.

Sailing through the air, Don Lunatic pushed himself through that air and dove towards the front of the set screaming out his ridiculous catchphrase. People around Suki started mirroring him, except for the sane ones in this place like Ichigo... and probably his black haired sister.

So what should she do now that the idiot has arrived? Suki was tempted to go get a water bottle and peg it at him but she had a feeling that the idea had already been used. Instead, she tried to distract herself by counting the stars.

_Sixty-nine, seventy, seventy – Wait... didn't I count that star? _

Another scream pierced the air, and Suki had to snap her head in the direction of the sound. Was there actually a ghost in this hospital? Why did it sound so terrible?

"Hey Suki-chan... weren't you talking to that boy before?" Hiro wondered blankly, pointing towards Ichigo who was charging into the set like a madman.

"What the heck are you doing Kurosaki?!" Suki snapped, spotting the carrot-top getting dog piled by a group of security guards. It wasn't long until Rukia was with him, and she too was caught in the fray. What the heck was with those two? They must be secretly dating or something.

"Don't imitate him dad!" The brunette Kurosaki scolded her father, who had attempted to sneak away. Hiro joined in on the conversation to laugh at his friend, and that gave Suki enough time to leave the family together to go after Ichigo. She might not really like Ichigo as a friend... but hey, she came here for some action! (Once again, ignoring the fact that she was being punished to come here)

When Suki got close enough to notice what was happening, she saw that Rukia was running off with a two men – the taller man had a knocked out Ichigo on his back. They charged past her with a blur, and Suki blinked in confusion at the sudden sight.

Screw this... she's going home.

**22/07/13 - Happy b'day me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I had to admit I had struggled with the recent chapter and it took me a while to get started up again because I told myself to never give up! (That and I also listened to Bleach music and gained inspiration) But I will not give up on my story until I can drive a car without having the fear of crashing and going 30 kilometres over speed limit. Blame those stupid idiots who can't drive...  
**

**Warning: There is slight swearing, maybe violence but that is all.**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 2 **

Okay, normally life would seem like it was running kind of freely because Suki was called up to the office after threatening a student with her baseball bat, or vandalising the school property. But it seems that she was cursed to forever be trapped with Ichigo and his gang ever since the live action of Ghost Bust. Her brow was drawn together into an irritated scowl, sizing up the man with Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and the carrot top Ichigo.

Why would this trusty gang end up in the office this time? Normally Orihime was goodie little two shoes, same with Tatsuki who listen to her teachers. Ichigo was short tempered and rebellious but he has the brains that will probably save his life one day. Chad was probably the calmest out of everyone, but he only joins in the situation if Ichigo was in it. Rukia was just a chirpy little girl who didn't know much about... pretty much everything that had to do with modern society. Suki didn't even speak to the gang that much and she had no proper reason of being with them. Mizuiro was into cougars, Suki didn't really see anything wrong with that and Keigo was just a weird, creepy teenager.

Yeah... all in all – a bunch of misfits were standing in the office with their teacher Ochi-sensei, the principal and the man that was probably suited to be in the army, Kagine-sensei.

Now... in this case, for the first time in history... Suki claimed herself to be innocent. They probably dragged her with them because of her freaking silver features. What was wrong with having this coloured hair anyways?!

She glared at the figure in front of her, her fist curling up into balls of fury. The only reason why she hadn't beaten the man to death was because she didn't want to waste anymore time she already wasted for baseball practice.

"I can't freaking believe this..." Kagine-sensei snarled, leering down at the eight. His hot breath that smelt like he hadn't brushed his teeth that morning and it loomed over to Suki's direction. She didn't even need a second to inhale it before she scrunched her face with repulsion. Gross. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" Showing the filmed scene from Ghost Bust's show the night before, Suki reframed herself from slapping her own face.

Once again, she was innocent... Suki didn't have anything to do with this crap and she's still dragged into the pit? What the heck was this? This is the last time she's going to ever deal with Ichigo and his crazy lunatic friends. Period.

The teacher buried himself in Ichigo's face, and Suki swore that she saw spit flying out of his mouth. "Kurosaki, what do you say for yourself?"

Ichigo kept a straight face, looking towards the screen slightly before facing the idiot who held onto the collar of his shirt. Even though Suki was annoyed at him, she had to admit that he was pretty calm about some spit shower on his face. "Wow... he sure looks a lot like me."

"Every inch of him is you, moron!"

Dude... does this guy know how to use inside voices? Suki grumbled in annoyance as Ichigo began describing about his new twin brother. Well if his sisters were twins, then it wouldn't be a coincidence that he had a twin... or a doppelganger of some sort.

"Kagine-sensei." Tatsuki called, breaking any sort of tension that Kagine was creating for himself.

"What is it Arisawa?"

"I know why you brought Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san here because they were on TV but there's no reason for Inoue-san and me to be here." Tatsuki stated bluntly, holding her hands on her hips like one of those mothers. Jeez, Suki gave a dark glare towards Tatsuki's direction – so much for being friends. So what was Orihime saying the day before about Tatsuki liking to have Suki's presence around or something along those cheap lines? Orihime looked like she would rather drag Suki along, but she didn't know what to say. "Let's go, Orihime!" The tomboy hauled Orihime out of the office, with the girl showing off a sympathetic look, almost wishing the six people luck.

"That bitch..." Suki hissed, folding her arms over her chest. Maybe Kagine didn't hear her, or... he was distracted by holding down Keigo with the back of his shirt. Come to think of it, why the heck was Suki here anyways? She even left right after the whole crap happened... Apparently when her father came home, he was so happy from seeing Isshin again that he didn't care that Suki left on her own.

Sometimes she wondered how she was stuck with a father like him.

"I'm so sorry..." Rukia began, and pulled out a tissue to dab her eyes dramatically. What is she? A part-time soap opera actress or something? How was Suki meant to know? It wasn't her fault that she didn't watch much television. "At that time, I was the one nearest to Kurosaki-kun... and when he jumped in I raised my voice, which is quite unlike me. However he didn't even to respond to me!" Okay, now who would believe that kind of crap? 'Unlike her?' Rukia was speaking to Ichigo as if they had been partners for years, even though she had changed as soon as she realised Suki was with Ichigo. Even though it seemed odd, Suki had already dropped the subject. Maybe she had called him Ichigo to tease him or something.

"Don't cry Kuchiki!" If that was the response, then Suki realised that she was dealing with a gullible man that couldn't even accuse someone of the right things.

Okay, apparently Kagine-sensei believes that crap. He was distracted by Rukia's crocodile tears that he failed to notice that the boys were sneaking out of the window. It was amazing that Chad could easily slip out like that, considering Suki dubbed him as a Great Dane. Ochi-sensei raised her head and noticed, but she didn't mention it to the crazy lunatic that dragged them in the office.

"... It's was all Kurosaki's fault! Okay?" He continued, in hopes to cease the crying of the petite girl. Sheesh, Suki considered on what sort of parents Rukia had and if she had any siblings. Wow... she was actually feeling sorry for people... let alone people she didn't even know.

"Those damn bastards..." Suki yawned in annoyance, watching them with infuriation flickering in her eyes. They could've at least dragged her out of Kagine-sensei's way so that she could hop out with them. When he noticed, he leaned over to the window to scream out to the boys like he was their long lost lover.

"Hey wait you guys!" Kagine snarled out to the boys, as if that's going to bring them back. Idiot.

"And that's our cue," Suki muttered as she clutched Rukia's arm and dragged her out of the office.

...

"Every bit of it was all thanks to Kuchiki-san~" Keigo gushed towards the petite girl. Her cheeks flushed faintly and she held onto her face dramatically.

"It wasn't really much..." Rukia responded, clearly flattered by the fact she used some sort of skill to help everyone. Suki decided to remain silent, considering that she was in an off mood for missing out baseball she was just prepared to go home and do some training with the punching bag.

"Moron, don't praise her... she was going to sell me out." Ichigo growled, shoving his hands in his pockets to glare at Rukia.

"Well, if you forget to notice Kurosaki – it was your fault to begin with," Suki added with a scowl. Now that she realised, it was Ichigo's fault that she missed out on her baseball. Bastard – now he was at the top of her list for vengeance... and oh boy she wasn't going to make it pretty. "I don't see why you act like Kuchiki did something to make you dislike her..."

"Besides, you got out because of Kuchiki-san's acting," Tatsuki declared. Just by looking towards Rukia's direction Suki could see that the girl's ego had grown twice the size it already was.

"That's right, I was _acting! _I would never do such a thing as to sell out my friend Kurosaki-kun." She smirked towards his direction, and Suki noticed that he said something under his breath to her. No seriously, what did Rukia do to get Ichigo to act like he dislikes her?

The group laughed, chatted and argued as Suki silently stared at the path in front of her, trying her best to ignore them. Why the heck was this feeling like she enjoyed hanging out with these idiots? Her scowl deepened just as Keigo wrapped his arm over her shoulders and began spilling out silly things that he wouldn't even get in his dreams.

...

"Dad, I'm home."

The silver haired female opened the door to enter in her home, seeing the place oddly silent for the first time in a long time. Something new on the fridge had caught her eye, making her grab onto the small note and silently read through it.

_Suki-chan! There's an emergency at the hospital and I want you to go to the Shoten to get me this:_

Suki's eyes visibly widened in annoyance and fury as she saw the long list in her hands; her mind instinctively ordering her to rip the paper and mention that she never got the paper but she couldn't say no to her father. Somehow he finds out everything... It was creepy.

But who on earth makes a candy and calls them 'Candy bombs'? The name just seemed a little fishy to Suki, or maybe it could just be some sour crap that she would spit out right after she put it in her mouth. With a sigh, Suki grabbed the list and the wallet before exiting out of the door.

It hadn't been long that she was walking on the empty streets until she heard a chain rattle. She paused, raising an eyebrow and looking around from the source of the sound and couldn't find anything.

Weird.

Suki shook her head in dismissal, turning to continue her very way and suddenly screeched out in horror. What the hell was a boy doing right in front of her? No, forget that – how the heck did the boy get in front of her without her noticing? The boy looked over towards her direction with flat brown hair and grey eyes blinking silently. The two simply stared at each other, and eventually the boy stopped blinking entirely. It had been half a minute, and the boy blinked again.

"HA! I won that!" Suki declared with a sneer, "Take that kiddo!" She observed his body and couldn't help but feel that he was looking different compared to a normal person. A mental image of Orihime in her head flashed in her mind, and she tried to notice the difference... but couldn't find anything.

"Did you see the monster nee-san?"

Monster... what the heck? Suki squinted her eyes comically and tried searching for something odd with him. Her amber eyes flickered down to spot something odd on his chest; she suddenly widened her eyes at what it was. It was a chain, literally attached to his chest like it had been super glued there by some evil bastard. Well it explains the rattling sound she heard earlier. Another thing Suki noticed about this kid was that he was... what's the word...? Transparent, that's the one!

But why the heck did he look so weird?

Okay, now here are the possible theories that would be going through her head right now. One – she was going crazy because she missed one baseball game. Two – Suki was now in a mental hospital after hanging out with Ichigo's gang and three... Suki didn't have a third theory yet.

"Nee-san? You can see me right?" The boy waved a tiny hand in front of her face, making her scowl at his craziness. What was he talking about? Seeing him? Monsters? Clearly this kid had a wild imagination.

"I can see you like I see my own reflection!" Suki snapped with a glare, pretty annoyed that some crazy kid was going to interrupt her day. She wasn't exactly having the perfect day, as you can see. He flinched under her voice, and it made Suki cold enough to walk around him.

"Wait... Nee-san!" Oh dear Kami that voice was so consistent, it was like Suki actually liked the kid. Jeez, what will throw this runt off her anyways?

"Dude, my name's Suki... cut the 'nee-san' crap out." What the heck does it take to get this weirdo off her back? Her eyes briefly glanced towards him, who seemed to be skipping cheerfully. Okay, what kind of boy skips as if no one else can see him?

"Don't go that way!" He cried out and reached for her hand when Suki was going to take a turn towards the shop. A hiss escaped her mouth, making him shake his head in protest, tightening the hold he had on her hand. "The monster is that way!" Never before Suki had ever seen anyone who was scared of anything like that. As if it had been a signal, Suki's gut began to feel heavy like it had the night before but on a larger scale.

"What the heck... is this feeling?" She suddenly dropped down to her knees and choked. The difference between the night before and at the moment was the fact that it felt much stronger than before. Suki's body trembled unnaturally, and she could feel the earth shaking underneath her body.

"It's the monster!" The boy whimpered, tears now forming desperately in his eyes. "Let's go Nee-san!" She forced herself to stand up; beads of sweat were suddenly forming in her face. Her muscles were clenching under her legs, threatening her to give her a bomb load of cramps that could stop her from walking for the rest of her life. Normally Suki wouldn't listen to anyone but her father, but her guts were telling her to pick the kid up and dash out of there before any real trouble happened.

Besides... she left her bat at the house and without her weapon/trusty comrade, she will never be able to beat whatever is out there and threatening her.

Suki wrapped her arm around the boy's waist, hoisting him up to dash out of the way. She tried to ignore the fact that her skirt was floating too high for her liking, and distracted herself by finding a hiding spot. Just as she turned another corner, she skidded into a stop and froze.

"It's the monster!" The boy repeated, hiding his face in her clothing. If he had been older, Suki would've definitely punched him from being too close.

There really was no point of asking what the hell was the thing in front of her, Suki could only say two things: one, the one time she leave her bat back at home was the time where an ugly ass monster shows up in front of her and two, this thing wasn't natural.

Its legs were thick, brown skin coating its bulging muscles that held up a long body. A white mask in shape of a clown covered the mysterious face of the monster; however the only thing that remained seen were the piercing yellow eyes. The thing that bothered Suki the most was the hole that was punctured through the monster's body and she could see the other side of the street.

Her legs refused to co-operate with her, making her grit her jaw and tighten the hold she had on the boy. If she could swap situations, then she would much rather be stuck at the office with a shower of spit raining down on her face by Kagine-sensei. The boy cringed once he heard the soft rumble from the creature's throat, and Suki narrowed her eyes darkly.

For the first time in three years – Kobayashi Suki had been completely and utterly terrified. When people see her at school, they always commented on her fearless nature to deal with the outside world but at this moment, she couldn't do anything. Her fingers couldn't even twitch, and her body declined to shake. What the heck was with this thing?

It seemed to take a notice of both of them, its claws clicked into the ground and hissed in her direction. Suki gulped; glad that her throat was still able to function after feeling like crap. Just being in front of the creature's presence made her feel heavy but because of her fear, Suki couldn't even drop to the ground. She was kind of thankful for that.

Suddenly a sharp blue light sailed above Suki's head, and impaled through the monster's mask like it was nothing. It had let out an ear screeching yelp as the blue light connected with its head, and the power of it overwhelmed her just by glancing at the light. She widened her eyes in horror, seeing that the monster crashed into the ground and faded away almost instantly. Now... that was weird... Suki looked back to see where the source of light came from, but saw a few people going about their business.

It was as if they hadn't seen anything at all. Her arms felt empty, and Suki looked to see where she was holding the boy but he had vanished in her arms. Silently, Suki decided that she was going crazy – crazy enough to make her want to live in a mental hospital for the rest of her life.

Suki gave herself a moment to compose herself, giving herself the assumption that she was a victim of Freddy Krueger and he was giving her nightmares while she walked because she hasn't had much sleep recently. Since it would be the explanation that she could think of, Suki pulled out the list to check it was all in one piece before nodding calmly to herself and walking ahead. So there was no weird kid, no weird monster, and definitely no weird light that killed that monster.

She was definitely going crazy after missing baseball. This will be the last time that she ever misses out a game again, even if she's missing every limb in her body.

Also... this will be the last time that she will look at Ronald McDonald right again.

Bloody clowns.

**Okay so our little Suki has seen her first hollow after missing a game of baseball. She thinks she's crazy, well she is... sorta... Anyways! Have a nice day and I hope you review.**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**

**02/08/13 -  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, you know - I happen to check my story states from time to time just to see how my stories are going but what really gets me excited is that people from countries I didn't expect are actually reading my work. Its just weird, because the most foreign people I know are all from South Africa but its really exciting overall :D Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll reward you with another chapter :D**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay Ururu! I've told you already, stop asking me to do the chores because it's your turn!"

"B-but Jinta-kun, I've been doing the chores for a week now... I'm getting tired..."

"What are you going to do about it brat?"

Now when a customer enters the entrance of the shop, you expect to see people smiling and cleaning because they want their business to run. Once the customer arrives, the employers would greet the customer in a lame, cheery fashion that would make Suki want to puke. However just as Suki appeared in front of the store with an exhausted look on her face, she saw the complete opposite of that.

"Ow... Jinta-kun... You're hurting me..."

"Take it Ururu like a man!"

"But I'm not a boy..."

The mentioned redhead snarled viciously and shoved the broom roughly on the girl's head. She let out a soft whimper with her deep coloured eyes filling up with tears as the demon-boy known as Jinta stated that she should listen to him no matter what.

"Ururu, you better hurry up and finish my chores or else-!"

"Oi brat, don't you know that it's pretty low for you to hit girls? Stop abusing the poor kid." Suki interrupted, making both of the kids halt their actions to look towards Suki's flat expression. His eyes widened briefly to show that he was startled, before he snarled again. Ururu looked like she was suddenly terrified for herself, as if Jinta would ignore the silver haired student and continue to hurt her.

"Stay out of if Snowy, you can't tell me what to do!" Jinta retorted snidely as he turned back towards Ururu. He was unaware that the silver haired figure had a vein pulsing in the centre of her forehead. During Suki's years of middle school, she has learnt that not everyone thinks that her unique hair was cool like her father did. Because of that, people threatened to either cut her hair or pick fights with her.

Even though the years have passed since people had mentioned her hair out loud, she still got enraged when someone mentioned how weird it looked.

"Did you... just call me... Snowy?" Her voice was under a murmur, but she knew that the short brat heard her when he turned away with a scowl. The little snot was simply asking for it, but she had to keep her temper... _Suki... remember your anger management... he's just a little brat that-_

"Oh jeez, I didn't realise that this was actually possible! You bleached your hair so much that you ended up with brain damage!"

That crossed the line.

"My hair is not bleached!" In a flash, Suki had roughly grasped on the kid's collar and hurled him in the air without difficulty. It was a good thing since he was so light to her, and she was prepared to smash him into the ground. Suki put her face up close and personal with the little redhead, snarling widely at the sight of the retard. "My hair is totally natural! And I would sure as hell would kick your little ass you little brat!"

"I'm not little!" Jinta snapped back, flailing around in the air like a pathetic little fish. He waved his arms desperately, even tried kicking out his legs but Suki had him far enough for the kid to not make any contact with a solid object.

"Please... don't hurt Jinta-kun..." Ururu whimpered, bowing her head low enough to hide her eyes. This didn't faze Suki for the least – and she was going to beat the crap out of this kid even if it was the last thing she did. The girl was absolutely terrified of Suki – her eyes were almost threatening to spill out tears, and she was willing to defend the bully that was beating her with a broom. Sheesh, Suki hadn't seen anyone that loyal since... anyone really.

Alright, you can say that she managed to pull Suki's heart strings.

Without effort, Suki dropped with boy just as she flattened her expression. Since Jinta wasn't expecting to be realised so suddenly, he let out an ear-splitting screech as his face made contact with the dirt. The silver haired freshman shrugged spitefully and calmly walked over to a petrified Ururu.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me you white haired psycho!" Jinta screeched after he removed his face from the dirt; however Suki was silently counting to ten so that she didn't turn around to beat the living crap out of him for insulting her. He better consider himself lucky that Suki didn't bring her bat.

"So, your name is Ururu... right?" Suki crouched down to have a direct eye-level with the kid. Ururu looked away from Suki's amber eyes, focusing her gaze on the ground and fiddling with the skirt that she wore. "So... I gotta tell you something than my..." She trailed off, eyes hardening as she thought about it, "My old friend told me. The reason why that brat over there picks on you... is because he likes you."

"WHAT?!" Jinta snapped, his dirt covered face was cringing in disgust.

Ururu's eyes doubled the size they originally were, somewhat frightened by both Suki and Jinta.

Well, Suki honestly had to admit she wasn't expecting _that _sort of reaction from the girl. She looked like she was going to run off in more tears. Then a realisation occurred to her – so _that's_ why the neighbours didn't want her to watch their five year old. It makes more sense now!

Suki quickly twisted her words around so that the meaning wasn't that strong, "Well – it could be that he likes you and acknowledges you so he beats the crap out of you..." That made no sense once she said it out loud, "O-Or that he's jealous that people would like an adorable little girl like you." Oh dear Kami, Suki was not making this better for herself, if anything it was making her sound like a freaking weirdo. This is the _last_ time she's going to do any chores for her dad.

It wasn't her fault that Suki didn't know how to interact with children. This girl looked like an abused puppy at a local shelter and couldn't even squash a bug that was bothering her. Even though the girl was pretty adorable, she needed to man up a bit!

"Hey! I don't like Ururu at all!" Jinta interrupted Suki's train of thought, making her scowl in annoyance and glare back at him. Well, if she was honestly thinking – it would be better looking at an ugly snot face than looking like some sexual predator like Chizuru. "There's no way that I would like her because like this pathetic shop, they both are stupid and depend on me!"

Wow... if Suki wasn't dumbfounded before than she was definitely dumbfounded now at the idiot kid. The freshman was oblivious to a tall looming shadow when she noticed that Jinta had a look of terror. Well it was about time the little shit had a hint of fear in his eyes. She finally took note that there was a shadow over hers and Suki slowly turned around, and her face went as white as her hair.

Normally, it was to be expected if a giant bear or giant dinosaur was behind her that was threatening to tear her insides. However, seeing the both of them would've been less frightening than what she was seeing at the moment.

A giant man that emerged at least three metres tall – apparently Chad had nothing on this guy.

She jumped back, nearly tripping over her feet as she stared up at the creepy man above her. He wore glasses, and an apron. It had been painfully obvious that he worked here too. There was something about this giant that looked familiar to Suki but she paid it no attention.

"Tessai!" Jinta exclaimed happily, and he tried to back himself up with lame excuses, "We were doing all of our chores when this she-devil came!"

Another vein throbbed on Suki's head as she faced him with a death glare, "You freaking liar! At least I don't bash girls for a freaking living and make them clean like some abused housewife!"

"Who are you... lass?" The mini giant (hahaha... irony) directed his creepy stare over to Suki, who turned pale again. Jeez, she hadn't seen anyone this terrifying since that time her father had actually had a photo of a creepy Elmo. Okay seriously, why hadn't she been afraid of him earlier when her imagination struck her brain?!

Bloody clowns and puppets... she hated them too much.

"Well... I'm Suki, and I came here on behalf of my idiotic father that gave me this list." She explained quickly, pulling the list out immediately to show him. Tessai grunted silently, before he snatched the list out of her hands and disappeared like one of those creepy ninjas. "What the heck just happened?"

"Oh... we got us a pretty customer~" The new figure had messy blonde hair under his stripped bucket hair, old fashioned clothing, sandals, a cane and a fancy fan. This cheerful shop owner he smiled brightly towards Suki, who raised an eyebrow in recognition. He was the man that had been running with Rukia the night before, and that meant. Tessai had been the one holding an unconscious Ichigo – that made it one weird night for her and she just went back to her house. "Jinta, Ururu can you go back into the shop and help Tessai."

The two kids obeyed almost immediately, picking up their brooms and headed back into the little store. (Also, Jinta had scrunched his face like one of those ugly pugs towards Suki's direction... weirdo.)

"So... you own this shop?" Suki wondered boldly, looking at the building behind the man without any interest. It was a tiny little thing compared to most candy stores she has seen, but eh –Suki can't be picky for every store she sees.

"Why yes of course Urahara Kisuke, at your service."

Urahara Kisuke. Even though the guy wore a hat that hid half of his face and had a fan to block the other half, there was nothing too weird or creepy about this guy.

Did you guys get that sarcasm? Suki watched the older man passing her the elevator look, before she suddenly realised what she was wearing. She had still been wearing her high school uniform; the skirt had always been too high for her liking, just skimming above her mid-thighs. But when Suki took another look at him, she noticed that he was staring at her silver hair. Before Suki could growl at him for staring, Kisuke already opened his mouth and mentioned the unexpected.

"Your hair is messy, did you run here?"

Well, what did she say? She hadn't been expecting him to comment on her messy hair, more likely the colour of it like Jinta (the little brat) had. Now noticing the messy locks, Suki took a look at her low pigtails and noticed that they had been ruffled up from her run. Realisation dawned on her again when she remembered that it was because her mind was going crazy on her and decided to show a weird looking creature with a transparent kid. At the thought of the monster, her heart started to hammer in her chest and her hands clenched unconsciously.

"Yep." She answered with a strained voice, inwardly thanking herself for not squeaking under the stare of this man. It wasn't that he was intimidating to her or anything; it was that Suki couldn't stand being stared at by someone who looked like he had seen the world from another point of view.

To put it short: he's a strange one in her eyes.

"Have you encountered anything unusual since Ghost Bust?"

At first her eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of the broadcast. Had he recognised her from that day? It did make sense, Suki was probably the only one in Karakura that had silver hair. However, now that Kisuke had mentioned it; Suki had recalled the night before that she heard a petrifying scream when Don Lunatic had come around. It was really unexpected because Suki had suddenly gotten a belly ache and she wanted nothing more than to get back to her house. Then it was when her mind was going crazy on her when it showed the monster and the kid. Sure it may have been just some plot her brain was playing but she was feeling sick in the stomach like she had the night before. The sick feeling in her stomach had disappeared once the blue light had impaled the creature through its mask but once again... Suki went crazy after missing one game of baseball.

Why was she feeling like that it was reality when the monster and the boy were nothing but figments of her imagination? She looked back at Kisuke with his eyebrows raised and patiently waiting for her response. What was this... a job interview? Speaking of job interviews... Suki had to start looking for one. It would be sooner or later that he father will start cutting her off.

"No... Nothing at all..." Suki cursed silently when her voice went a higher pitch than normal, an obvious sign to show that she was lying in front of his face. She would do shit at a real job interview if they ask about her criminal records.

Kisuke closed his fan immediately, and if Suki hadn't known any better... she would think that he would've bitch slapped the crap out of her with the closed fan. "You know, you have a fear... and it's going to continue to grow as long as you keep it covered."

Alright... what the hell was that about? Suki isn't afraid! Sure she has a phobia of clowns and puppets (thanks to her father) but it didn't mean that she had a fear of anything else. Has he ever seen a picture of that evil clown from Stephen King's movie known as 'It'? Now whenever she hears the name Georgie, Suki can't help but shudder with disgust.

"Who the heck are you to tell me of my 'fear' Urahara?" Suki asked in disbelief, eyes narrowed suspiciously to glare at him. He gave her a mysterious smirk and lowered his face to hide the sight of his eyes from her, as if he had been afraid to look back into her eyes. She would rant all day to this stranger of how much he was wrong about her but Tessai had appeared back with a bag full of items. Once Suki grabbed onto the bag from the giant, she pulled out her wallet and placed the amount of yen in his hands. "Keep the change," She had tried to add a desperate please at the back of her statement, but her mouth couldn't form the words.

Suki wasn't really a _please_ kind of person.

"My, my... Thank you very much~" Kisuke sang as he took the money with a sly grin, Suki ignored the weird grin on his face, turning away from him to leave... immediately. "Also Kobayashi-san, you are too easy to read," Suki halted her tracks and turned to give him a glare, but he already had opened the door to his store and disappeared from her vision.

Too easy... Too easy her ass! Wait a second...

How in the flipping coin did he know who she was?

...

"Suki-chan! You're home!" Hiro greeted just as Suki took a deep breath behind the door as if that would save her from the troubles of life. She knew that life was going to be hard but boy... not hard enough for her to keep repeated the creepy shop owner's words that he mentioned to her.

First, he had said that she was afraid of something but she was covering it up but what? Suki hasn't really been afraid (let's ignore the weird screams that had been going on) of anything for at least three years. Clowns and puppets had a major impact on her, but that was because she can't stand the sight of their wide smiles.

Bleh.

Then, Kisuke had said that she was too easy to read. Too easy to read? She hasn't been close to anyone for them to be able to read her easily. Suki had closed everyone off, often ranging alone in the school campus. The only reason why she was talking to Ichigo's gang was because they talked to her first and they don't even talk to her that much.

The creepiest of all was that he knew her last name. She only mentioned that she was Suki and Kisuke wasn't even at the scene. Damn creep.

"Suki? You look like you saw a ghost."

It was the fact that her father did not add the suffix made her worried for him. He seemed a bit concerned, and Suki couldn't help but feel glad that she still had her father. After the long days of middle school, Hiro had thought it would be a good idea for Suki to have something to take her frustrations out on an innocent punching bag that was placed in the spare room. The only thing that annoyed her was that he had mentioned a ghost like it was a normal routine life for her to see. Just because he went to see Ghost Bust the night before, doesn't mean he can make bad references from the show.

"What are you implying dad? Just because I heard that sound last night, it doesn't mean there was an actual ghost there." Or maybe Suki was trying to convince herself that it hadn't been a ghost, just some stupid special effects just to spook people. Whatever, she doubted that – she placed the bag on the table so that she didn't have to hold the items in her bag. The things of what her dad wanted... was too weird for her liking.

Hiro looked like he was trying to understand his only daughter, his grey eyes softened at the sight of her and showed off a supportive beam. "Has there been anything new in your life... Suki?"

Suki thought back to the past day, where she had been having a communication with Ichigo and his gang. Not really, out of the entire group Suki has only spoken to Orihime and Tatsuki because they were the only girls that bothered to talk to her. She didn't mind so much that people kept their distance from her anyways, she preferred to be a loner kind of kid.

"Nope. No friends, no boys and no stress." Her voice didn't waver when she spoke and Suki was grateful that she wasn't lying. Good, she couldn't stand lying to the one person that had raised her since birth. Lying to a complete stranger was okay, but lying to someone like her father would be considered as dishonour. However, Suki couldn't help that feel that she might've been lying to her dad.

"You know, Suki... I just want you to talk to me." Hiro stated, looking back at the slightly surprised daughter, "It wasn't this hard to talk to you back in middle school."

"Middle school was just a stepping stone dad." Suki replied a bit too harshly, once again she was reminded that she was talking to her father and she should tone it down. "Besides, high school is the thing that's keeping me on my toes."

"You're not having a hard time because of high school Suki," Hiro protested with concern flashing in his eyes. This made Suki pause and she turned back to face him with a scowl forming on her face. She hated the feeling of where he was going with this dumb conversation. "It's been three years-"

"I'm going to bed," Suki cut him off immediately, pushing herself away from her father and locking herself in her room. Even though she was hungry from the day's events, Suki would rather go to bed on an empty stomach than deal with a lecturing father. It wasn't his fault though, Suki knew that there was no one to blame for the incident. Her eyes gazed over towards the familiar photo before she collapsed onto the bed.

She didn't care anymore, she was tired.

He was gone...

**So there you have it, Suki has met the mysterious shop keeper and she may have a hidden fear? What is this hidden fear? Also, who is _he_? And what happened 3 years ago? Find out... eventually... **

**Please review **

******So I finally figured out how I am going to update my stories - The Moon on Ice will be posted on Mondays (time will differ depending on my mood) but I will most likely posted them at 9-10 pm (UTC + 10... I hate time zones... -_-') Then my Naruto Oc story will be on Wednesdays same time and this story The Hidden World will be on Fridays, once again same time. **

**Ciao!**

**09/08/13 -  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! I feel really happy that people are liking this story so far! I won't lie, I was really caught off guard with how many people like it - I think it may even surpass Moon on Ice! :D**

**Okay, let's just get on with the chapter -**

**Oh yeah, I realised the many errors from last chapter (it was about 10:30 at night when I posted, and I didn't feel like proof-reading) . I felt like hiding in shame, but from now I will warn that there may be errors.**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 4**

_"Are you alright there? You look like you could have a friend."_

_"...Who... who are you?"_

_"Hey, why are you wearing a hat? It's indoors silly!" _

_"... I don't want to show anyone my hair..." _

_"Now that's even sillier! Who cares about what others think of your hair?"_

_"Because it's different, I stand out like a black sheep."_

_"If you want my opinion, its better being different than a clone."_

_..._

"Third place – as usual, you did great."

"Eh heh, heh.."

"No seriously Inoue, I'm dying to know your secret," Suki mused with folded arms and looked over to the final exam results. Her amber eyes skimmed through the sheet of doom that revealed the top fifty in the school – well aware that she probably wouldn't even reached top hundred. If it had been sport on the other hand... Suki definitely would've been top five – probably not first considering there were a fair bit of challengers that preferred sport. "How on our earth do you manage to get third place?"

The girl only replied in more chuckles, and grinned shyly trying to not look over flattered by the group of girls asking the same thing. Damn girl with her adorable grin, oversized breasts and intelligent brain – Suki didn't have any of that! Apparently despite her stupid cooking skills, and her wild imagination – Orihime was one of the smartest in the entire school. Since she kept looking better and smarter, it only made Suki annoyed at the girl for having a bunch of skills.

Suki suddenly heard a shriek from Keigo, making her scowl and glare at his direction. He had found it pretty brave to slap his own ass in front of the entire school just as he cursed Ichigo for ranking twenty-three. Jeez, if Ishida Uryu had been their friend – how bad would that be? She could only imagine the look on his face if he saw one of his best friends ranking first.

Well it was a tradition for Keigo and Mizuiro, for their entire gang to not end up being top fifty in the school. Anyone who was top fifty was considered a nerd, and they were no longer friends – both of these facts are clearly incorrect. It was only the time of year for Keigo to cheer himself up that he couldn't even bother to study.

Keigo immediately latched himself into Chad's side and started dancing around the Great Dane. "Let's go hang out together Chad!" Slowly, Chad lifted his giant fist and pointed out that he had reached the eleventh rank. This time, Suki had clogged her ears and prepared from the duo shriek before it deafened her. Now that the case of Don Lunatic was over, Suki didn't really want to be deaf anymore.

Once Keigo and Mizuiro had dramatically run away from the 'smart people', Suki removed the ear plugs and turned away from the girls. "I'm gonna head back to class, if I stay with them for too long I'm going to go crazier than I already have." _For the past few days..._ Suki didn't bother adding her afterthought out loud, because the last thing she wanted was to deal with people asking her about her life for the past few days.

The class had started half an hour later, and Suki was willing to fall asleep as the teacher continued on with their incredibly boring lectures. Instead of focusing on the class like a normal student, Suki rested her head on her palm and stared at the window. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the sky, but Suki couldn't help but feel odd at the feeling. This day had felt too weird for her; it was almost like a gut feeling that made her want to leave class and stay in the safety of her room.

When she had woken up earlier than morning, she expected her father to have left for work but it had been his day off. She didn't take any breakfast, even that her stomach had felt like it was eating itself from the inside but she went on her way to school. Surprisingly she had no dramas going on ever since the day before, and she hasn't been sick once. (Thankfully)

"Kobayashi – give me the answer for question four."

Even though she wasn't looking, Suki could sense half the class directing their gaze towards her. Unconsciously her hand clenched in annoyance, giving a heated glare towards the sky as if it was the reason why everyone was expecting her to give a simple answer.

Suki's eyes didn't move from the window, but she blurted out a random number. "It's twenty-four degrees making it an acute angle." She had learnt it throughout the years of daydreaming; whenever her name was being called she would say something that had something to do with the topic. Right now, the teacher was blabbering nonsense about angles.

"That's a lucky guess."

Unfortunately, the teachers are well aware that Suki doesn't ever listen in her class. Her mind was never in the zone because they never made it interesting. If they had mentioned baseball, or some sort of sport that Suki might find appealing then she might actually care.

"I don't see why you care," Suki announced dully which made the teacher look towards her. "I'm not even bothering to talk to the others so I'm not distracting anyone." Finally her eyes met the teacher's who was beginning to glare at the silver haired student.

"Just pay attention..." The teacher grumbled, looking back to the students before continuing on with the lesson. Just as the teacher moved on from her, Suki took a look at the window again with a suspicious stare.

Her eyes narrowed at the sky, finally deciding that something was up or something big was going to happen. She should've checked the latest forecast to see if it's storming today or not.

If anything bothered her more than the possible storm it would probably be the fact she has baseball again and she didn't want to miss it just because of what happened the day before. It was a good thing she had PE if it storms later, at least then she gets to practise her swinging. Her arm's been stiffer than usual, and it was beginning to annoy her.

...

"Okay life – you have got to be kidding me." Suki growled, glaring at the girls who were holding onto a net full of soccer balls. Of course, when she wants to play a game of baseball desperately because it might storm – life had to bite in the ass and give her soccer.

Soccer, even though Suki didn't mind the game occasionally – found that the kicking game to be one of the worst sports on earth – after golf and tennis. She hated to fact that the only way that she could get the ball was to use her feet but Suki had always been accustomed to using her arms and upper body. It made her feel like her arms weren't doing anything, and there was no way she was going to be a goalie because they didn't move often.

Suki decided that she should play because there was nothing else to do and she raced ahead with the ball. For the next hour, Suki had teamed up with a few familiar faces and tried to battle it out with others. Holding back the black and white ball from the vicious attacks and booting it with all the leg power that she contained. Before it got into the opposite end of the goal, one of the enemies had gotten it and prepared to return it to her when the whistle blew to declare that the game was over.

This day had gone too fast for her liking.

Just as the second whistle had gone off, the pain in Suki's stomach had appeared once again but it was much lighter than usual. Even though it was lighter, she still cursed herself for jinxing her own belly ache.

"Hey Kobayashi, are you going to play some baseball this time?" One of the pitchers from her team wondered, looking blankly at Suki's sports bag that was pack with all of her sports gear. His eyes studied her face and sighed deeply, "You look sick – maybe you should go home today."

Normally, Suki would've refused fiercely but she just felt off and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it. She nodded without an expression and headed back to her house in a slow walk. The stomach ache did not leave her alone and her feet were getting heavier as she took more steps.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_ She asked herself with an annoyed scowl, attempting to ignore the sickening feeling in her gut. _I've turned into a pathetic little wimp that can't even play a game because of a freaking stomach ache._

"Hey Kobayashi!"

And her day has officially gotten worse. A scowl formed on her face when she spotted Jiromaru walking towards her direction with a sneer across his face. Luckily only this time, there were only two henchmen with him. She betted silently that it was going to about the money that she gave them

Ah... the glory of her brain to easily trick the idiots for the past few days.

"So, where's the real cash?"

Huh. Jiromaru seemed a bit more confident than he was the other night. Maybe it's because he can't see the bat confined in her bag.

Suki pulled a blank face, and she frankly didn't care about the money. She had never owed them anything; they just wanted payment because she had been running along with them.

Her hands lifted to her shoulders, showing over a lazy shrug in response, "I got none – I'm poor as you can see..." She sneered with a hint of confidence, noticing that they had only just stated getting pissed off from her. "But – I'm not giving you guys anything because I quit you're little club."

Suki continued walking away from the men with a bored stare. It was a good run to hang out in a dangerous gang to scare the living crap out of people but it she didn't want to care anymore. Her dad was still with her, and she never wanted to disappoint him again.

"You're making a big mistake Kobayashi!"

Suki finally stopped walking, and the men had assumed that they had gotten to her. Unfortunately, she didn't care less for the henchmen, but rather for the second voice that had muttered out loud.

_"I smell a delicious scent."_

The creepy voice had completely halted Suki's movements, making her whirl back to see if anyone else was around. It had sounded old and rasped, as if they hadn't had a drink of water in a long time – quite frankly it reminded Suki of the day before. There wasn't anyone else around, and it was to be expected because these streets were often empty just after the school hours. If it hadn't been a person, then what the heck had spoken up? Crap, her imagination was playing up again – this must be because she's missing out on baseball.

"I've got my bat in my bag..." Suki warned to the unknown voice with a dark glare as she wielded out her weapon to show it – she wasn't even in the best of moods today. Apparently, the trio of gang members assumed that she was talking to them and they cringed back in sudden fright.

Before the men could reply, something exploded behind them and they fell to the ground unconscious. Suki's eyes briefly widened in recognition of the sickening feeling in her gut, seeing that her imagination was going to kick in again. Maybe she was secretly eating one of Orihime's foods.

The monster looked different from the first one she saw. It still was still giant, had a mask and the hole in the centre of its chest but this thing had a long snake like body with a rattle at the end of its tail. She dubbed the monster as Rattle.

"Pretty little girl... you look so petrified of me..." It hissed, making Suki cringe in disgust. This thing can talk? Well then again, she wasn't so sure that if the other one could talk... but it still irked her to no end. "I'll swallow you whole like the terrified prey you are-!"

Now it would be a good time to run.

Suki suddenly dashed as fast as she could, preparing to use her baseball bat as she skidded around the corners and prepared herself to beat the crap out of it if the monster dared to come close to her. The monster had probably just ignored the unconscious prey and darted after her. Just as Rattle appeared in her sight with a hiss, something made her hesitate in beating the ugly thing.

Shit.

Rattle lunged towards her with a sneer, and Suki luckily managed to escape her instant death by diving out of its way. There was no way that she was going to be able to keep this up. She pushed herself onto her feet, dropping her bag so that she could make another dash towards it with the bat prepared to make a hit. Just as she neared it, something had stopped her from charging towards the creature, and she turned in another direction to bolt away.

Suki cursed silently in her head, scrunching her face in a high hell fury and tightening the hold she had on her bat. Why the heck is she hesitating? Was this the fear that Kisuke had been mentioned to her the day before? Her feet tripped over something hard, and she only had enough time to protect her face from impact. Her elbows were grazed from the impact which made her growl in annoyance.

Great, now she's going to have to explain to her dad why she's got two ugly grazes on her elbows. Damn life hates her.

A growl from Rattle got her attention, making her glare towards the monster as it let out laughter. Suki's eyes widened in horror and tried to push herself up but her limbs refusing were to respond at the sight of the monster reaching its way towards her. Was she really going to die? Suki had never thought about death, it had made no sense to her – not that she really cared about death anyways.

"Don't worry prey," The creature cackled as it widened its jaws with drool forming out of its mouth. "It'll be over soon!" It dove its way in front of her, making Suki squeeze her eyes shut and cringe at the sight. Why was she so afraid? This was Kobayashi Suki, the one that was never afraid. But why? What the heck was making her hesitate so much?

As she waited, Suki felt a fast breeze blow in front of her face, making the strands of her hair stroke the ends of her face. Just as that happened, there was a loud screech of pain and a curse with the monster.

"How dare you interrupt my meal!"

Who was interrupting? Suki opened her amber eyes, only for them to be widened. What the hell was going on? Here she was thinking that she has actually seen everything, but apparently she hasn't.

"Ishida Uryu..."

Standing in front of her was a black haired figure wearing the familiar uniform from her school but she definitely recognised the body frame of the top student in the school. Why was he in front of her all of a sudden? Alright, let's forget that question – why the heck has he got some sort of blue bow shaped thing? Rattle chuckled loudly, before the beast had formed some sort of black portal and disappeared in it as if the creature was retreating from the fight.

"Kobayashi-san," The male muttered coldly before he turned slightly to give her a serious gaze. Her eyes widened at the sight of his blue eyes that she was so use to seeing as a glare. "Get out of here, this isn't safe for you. Soon that monster will be back to kill you."

This place wasn't safe for her? Why was that monster going to kill her anyways? What the hell? What about him? Then again, it made sense considering that Rattle ignored the henchmen just to go for her. Her eyes lingered down to where his free hand was, noticing the crimson liquid dripping rapidly from his hand.

"Ishida you moron!" Suki retorted with an annoyed glare, "Why the hell are you injured? What the heck is going on?" She was tired, tired of these weird monsters, tired of being sick when she wants a game of baseball and most of all... she's just tired.

"I can handle them," Uryu responded as he turned back, "Go home to your father, while I fight these guys off."

"You still haven't answered me!" Suki growled, pushing herself onto her feet as she took a step closer to Uryu, "What the hell is with that bow? Are we both taking drugs or something along those lines to see that thing?!" Before she could take another step towards him, Uryu had turned around and fired with his bow. As if it was instinct, Suki let out a yelp of fear as the arrow missed her by a hair and darted past her.

Her eyes remained wide as another screech was let out. She turned slowly to see what the arrow had hit, seeing that Rattle was behind and finally struck in the middle of the mask. Recognition from the last monster made Suki realise that Uryu had not saved her once, but twice. That arrow had been the blue light that killed the creepy monster from before.

"What the heck is this, Ishida?!" Suki whirled around to glare at the black haired genius; however he was distracted with something else.

"That was my thirtieth hollow," He muttered to himself unaware that Suki was fuming with rage. Why was he counting these hunts?! That cheap little bastard was ignoring her! Uryu turned back to face the sight of her death glare, before he pushed his framed glasses up. "It's a match I am winning so far, I will prove that the Quincy are the superior ones!"

Hollows and Quincy? What was this guy talking about? Suki's eyes narrowed in annoyance before she tightened the hold that she had on her bat -The same bat that she had completely forgotten about during the past few minutes.

"Ishida!" Suki snapped, finally having the courage to pick up the collar of his shirt. Behind his glasses, his dark blue eyes widened in shock and confusion at the sight of her rage. "What the hell are you blabbering about? What's a hollow? A Quincy? What the hell are you proving what to?"

He narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her. The silence was beginning to bother her because she was desperate for answers. Why the heck is he looking so pissed all of a sudden? He wasn't the one who had no idea on what was happening.

When he did open his mouth, Suki released him so that he could talk, "That monster that you saw was a hollow, I am a Quincy and I'm trying to prove that I can defeat the shinigami – I brought in all of these hollows with bait, promising Kurosaki that I can defeat them all."

There really was no point on asking what a shinigami was. The only thing that she could assume that it was a god of death. However why Kurosaki? Was he a death god or something? Besides, the only thing he described right was those monsters which were known as hollows. Well it made sense for their names anyways; they had holes to make them look like they're hollow.

"So let me get this straight," Suki furrowed her brow to show a dark glare towards the male in front of her. He raised an eyebrow towards her in response, "Just to prove that you were right, you brought a bunch of giant monsters that could possibly kill everyone in town?"

"You're obviously not as thick headed as I thought," Uryu responded smugly as he turned away from her again now that he was free from her hold. As he turned, he missed the pissed off expression from the silver haired girl. Was he saying that she was stupid? This was coming from the smartest student in the school that unleashed hell on earth! "Hurry up and stay at your house because you'll only get in the way. I don't intend on letting anyone die in this town."

Why the heck was this bastard even insulting her? He pretty much sucks at protecting the town if he's bring monsters along. She once again tightened the grip on her bat, threatening to hit him with it but then she remembered that this asshole had saved her life. Despite Suki was pissed of at him for being a jerk-face, she definitely owed him twice.

"Fine. But we're gonna meet up to talk about this when you're not killing those ugly slimes." Suki grumbled, turning away from Uryu and ran back to her house with the little energy she had remaining, "I promise you that Ishida." The run back to her house was making her inwardly panic – how was she going to explain this to her dad? Not only she was going to sound crazy, but she had lost her bag and now has grazes all over her body. _Dad..._ The silver haired freshman narrowed her eyes, ignoring the bad feeling in her gut. _I'm coming as fast as I can!_

**Please review **

******Hey if anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**16/08/13 - ;D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! I'm curious people, what is about this story that interests you? I won't lie - I'm so nervous that I'm gonna screw this story up, so I do want to hear what you guys like about this story and Suki. If I get results, then I will be able to keep this story smooth :D**

**I will warn that there may be errors and in this chapter there are uses of the F-bomb... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 5**

_Almost there,_ She tried to tell herself as she raced towards her house. Worry stirred her gut, which only made her adrenaline rush onwards. _I'm almost there, Dad!_

The pain grew in Suki's legs as she rushed down the familiar streets, for the first time in a long time she looked truly exhausted. Her arms were beginning to numb from the lack of treatment to her wounds, which only made her hurry along. A sense of dread was filling her gut like soup, threatening to pour out any moment. Was this how panic truly felt like? She skidded around the block, eyeing the front of her house but as soon as she had, the horror had finally set in.

"Dad..." Suki's eyes widened at the sight, for the first time in many years she had felt hollow, empty, like she didn't belong. The monster – Uryu had called them hollows – growled softly and with its ape like hands had tightened the grip it had on the unconscious Hiro. It had looked some replica to the first hollow she saw, however it didn't have the clown mask on. Another hollow, but this time it wasn't even attacking her. This ugly bitch was in fact going after the one she cared about most. It had felt like rage was punching her in the face repeatedly, which only made Suki let out an enraged roar, "Let go of him you fugly bastard!"

Her feet pushed from the ground, making a swift dash towards her father, ignoring the pain from her limbs and fear in her stomach to strike down the monster in front of her, however it barely even looked her direction, using its tail that she didn't even notice until it was too late, to send her crashing back on the ground. Suki let out a pained grunt as she crashed into the ground; her bat had fallen out of her grip and landed a few metres away from her.

Again, Suki growled in fury and pushed herself onto her feet. She stumbled weakly as she took a stance, glaring at the hollow. As long as Suki was still breathing, she wasn't going to let anything happen to her father.

Ever.

"Hey fuck face!" The freshman yelled in fury, which gained the hollow's attention, "If you so much as harm a hair on my father's head then I will beat you up! With or without my damn bat!" In response, the hollow tightened the grip that it had on Hiro, which made him scrunch his face at the pain that he was receiving. Anger flashed through Suki again, her amber eyes widened in rage and she made a dash towards the two again. "I told you that I will beat you-!"

A free hand suddenly clutched Suki's body, which made her suddenly widen her eyes from the startling events that had happened to her. Well shit – the hollow caught her. As long as her father was safe, that's all that mattered... maybe she could distract the monster long enough for Uryu to come rescue her father on time.

Instead of eating her like she expected, the hollow smashed her through her house. Now – she has gone through the most painful injury yet. Suki was sure that her head split, splinters had punctured through her skin and it only made her scream out in pain. Once she fell silent, the hollow had dropped her body in the room that it had smashed her through before gaining its attention on Hiro.

"No," Suki begged with exhaustion taking over, her amber eyes began to dull at the blurry vision. For the second time that day, Suki had felt pathetic and utterly useless. She was unable to defend herself and there was nothing she could do against a monster, "My... dad... he, needs me to stay awake... I need him... to stay alive," It was like she was begging for the monster to spare his life but it did no such thing. Tears stung her eyes as a familiar object fell in front of her, which made the silver haired girl frown in confusion mixed with exhaustion. It had been the photo frame that was in her room, that's when she realised that she had coincidentally ended up in her room.

Talk about irony.

Had this been the fear that Kisuke was speaking of? Why had she been so afraid? Was it because she was in front of a monster that was threatening to end her father's life? No, it wasn't that. Anger flushed through the student as she realised – she was afraid because she would lose another.

Her hand trembled when she clutched the broken glass frame, cutting through her skin like it was nothing as she stared at the picture. In the photo there were three figures grinning in excitement at the camera. The one she could first see was her old man, patting the two heads of the smaller kids. She recognised the picture of her ten year old version of herself; her amber eyes were large, cheerful and full of life with short silver hair as she waved at the camera, almost as if her past self was waving to her present self. Her eyes stared at the final figure, a boy that was a head taller than her with black and brown hair and he had a closed eyed grin.

...

_The crying girl raised her head, with her amber eyes filled with thick tears as the boy grinned. He wore a red hooded vest, black shorts, with the top part of his hair black while the roots of his hair were brown and he had wide caramel eyes. She widened her eyes at the distinctive appearance, blinking away the tears as if they would just vanish from sight. Her strands of silver were falling from her hat, forming in front of her face naturally like it always had – much to the girl's displeasure. "Who..." Her voice went quiet, staring at the boy as if he had been an alien, "Who are you?" _

_Much to her surprise, the boy's smile widened as he stared down at her and held his hand out for her to stand up._

_..._

Suki shut her eyes in fury, ignoring the stinging pain as she pushed up onto her feet again. This was a dull feeling, but this was all Uryu's fault. If he had only thought of the safety of everyone before releasing a bunch of hollows in the town, then she wouldn't be struggling to stand back up and praying for her father's life. Oh well, shit happens.

There's gotta be another way of getting this done. The hollow that was threatening to kill her father, is gonna die now.

She narrowed her eyes and dashed towards the hollow furiously, which quickly caught its attention. It had to turn its entire body around so that it could see her stumbling out of the house. A chuckle escaped Suki's throat, as she brought a sneer on her face.

"I bet I look so pathetic," She growled with annoyance, giving a heated glare towards the hollow in front of her. "But I don't care – I'm gonna save my dad!" Instead of charging straight towards the hollow like it had expected, Suki dashed towards her bat and picked the bat from the ground. The hollow silently stared after her, curiosity burning through its crimson eyes. "I told you, I'm gonna beat you up!"

She was no longer going to be able to sit and watch the death of her loved ones. As a girl growing up, Suki had only recalled one true thing that her father had spoken to her. That one day, even if it was still a day she went to high school – Hiro had once told her that she was going to be happy with the life she has. She still doesn't believe that, however deep in her heart that was once filled with dreams, she had known that her father was telling the truth.

There's no way that she was going to beat the hollow on her own, not unless she ignores the heavy feeling in her gut and go through her words. Suki can't back down, no matter what. No more sickness gathered in her stomach as she gave a deadly glare towards the roaring monster, no more fear that threatened to clog her mind.

"Let's go!" Suki snapped, dashing her way towards the hollow that growled to encourage her to battle. Time slowed down as Suki took another step, her breath ragged in her ears and her heart pounded through her chest. To be honest Suki still had no clue on what was happening to her, but... when she felt something stir beneath her hand, it had felt amazing.

Something cracked underneath her hand, but Suki ignored the cracking sound and finally came close enough to the hollow. Her snarl widened as the monster slowly lifted its free hand, threatening to crush Suki with its size. It was too slow for her, jumping just before the hollow's hand had managed to smack into the ground.

Suki's excited sneer widened as she heaved her bat down, aiming for the hollow's skull, "This is way better than baseball!" She smacked her bat into the hollow, making it crack underneath the pressure and finally shattered in front of her. The hollow let out a defeated cry, letting Hiro's body drop towards the ground and holding its injury as it turned black to dissolve in the air. Immediately, Suki fell to the ground unable to contain her balance on her feet which made her fall to her knees. "Wow," She chuckled with a grin but the grin faded when she heard something fall to the ground.

Her eyes widened with shock and horror, silently turning to see that her beloved bat – her best friend – had snapped in half. The wooden bat that she's taken care of so well for many years had broken, she's spent so many years trying to smoothen it, perfect it; but the top half of her comrade was no longer there and that would've made her pissed, if she didn't see a bright light that was extending on the bat.

It was quite beautiful in her opinion, it was the same colour as Uryu's bow but instead of being in the shape of a bow it had been a swollen version of her bat. She could tell it was out of control, being untamed and wild like a fire which made the energy flicker every second or so. But it had still astounded her that she managed to save her father, and she had no idea on how she had accomplished that task.

A groan came from Hiro's lips, making Suki suddenly shake her head and attempt to rush towards his direction. He let a wounded moan; his eyes were scrunched tightly as Suki tried to make her way towards him.

"Dad," She whispered gratefully, before all the energy was sapped from moving in her position and collapsed on the ground in front of him. Whatever she had done to that hollow, Suki was now truly exhausted for the first time in her life. This is what she gets for thinking that she was truly exhausted before, she knew that she was definitely dead weight now. "I'm glad," Suki admitted softly before her eyes stung of tears, "I'm so freaking glad that I saved you!" Pride was filling up her chest as the tears began to form in her amber eyes, "I promised that I wouldn't cry a long time ago... but I guess all promises were meant to be broken." The silver haired student wiped the tears from her eyes, but that only made more drip down effortlessly. "Also, I can't help but think of how grateful I am that you're alive..."

Her energy to stay conscious finally left her, making Suki instantly pass out as the bat lost the bright light and remained as a broken half. However, as the silver haired girl blacked out, she didn't fail to notice two looming shadows over her body as her lids finally closed.

...

When Suki came to, she growled involuntarily and put her hand on her head to ignore the incoming migraine. She expected to feel dry blood or bruises but nothing was on her face, which suddenly got her realising that it was all just a nightmare. A hopeless and pathetic nightmare – it was kind of relieving to know that her father wasn't in any real danger. She pushed herself up slowly, before her eyes widened in shock. Last time she checked, she didn't know of anyone who owned a traditional Japanese styled house.

Where on earth was she?

Oh crap, she really must've taken drugs if she ended up buying a house. Oh well, she can try to sell it for double the amount that she bought it for.

"Kobayashi-san!"

Hearing the familiar worried voice, Suki turned to see Orihime grinning with relief and Chad sitting calmly next to her. Suki raised an eyebrow towards the duo, confusion enter her features. Okay, Suki knew that Orihime didn't own such place and she doubted that Chad would.

"Inoue? Chad? Where are we?" Suki asked dryly, observing the room with wary eyes. She was absolutely sure that she would've remembered if she blacked out.

"We don't know," Chad uttered softly, remaining in his position.

"So you three are finally awake," The door that had been invisible for the moment that Suki had been out, had opened revealing the familiar devil.

Immediately, the silver haired student scowled in pure frustration and familiarity, "Urahara." She spat, narrowing her eyes into a protective glare. Honestly, when she first saw him, he appeared to be a creep and having Orihime around only made Suki slightly protective to the naïve girl.

Orihime looked towards Suki curiously, "You know him Kobayashi-san?"

"Not really," The silver haired student replied icily, "He's just some pesky business man."

"It seems that we were saved by him," Chad uttered with his neutral expression which made Suki scoff in annoyance. This guy? Save them? But what could this mysterious and creepy shopkeeper ever save them from? Unless...

That nightmare hadn't been a nightmare and she really had been attack by the hollow.

"That i_s_ correct," Kisuke noted with a faint nod, responding the Chad's commented. "Well now, how should I explain this to you," He sighed loudly and began to explain everything from the start. "The reason that the three of you are here is because you were attacked by a hollow." Orihime looked like she was going to ask a question, however she suddenly fell quite. "These hollows feast on souls and sometimes on humans with higher reiryoku. Fortunately these hollows are often taken out by a zanpakuto, which are weapons that shinigami use." Now it was Suki's turn to look confused, "A shinigami's job is to slay these hollows and use konso on the souls to send them to their home, Soul Society, which is familiar to heaven in your case –Kuchiki Rukia, is a shinigami."

Suki's eyes nearly popped out of her head in wild surprise. So wait... Rukia wasn't normal?! Jeez that explains why she acts too... girly and why she was running with the mysterious shop keeper back at Don Lunatic's show cast.

"Recently, the three of you have had encounters with these hollows because you're all friends with Kurosaki Ichigo." Kisuke continued as this was all old news and no one really cared about it, "One night, Kuchiki Rukia gave Kurosaki Ichigo her shinigami powers and he became a shinigami that point onwards."

Even though Suki still didn't understand much, she finally understood that Ichigo was a shinigami and that Uryu was planning to win a bet against him. That boy was more confusing than she thought.

"Wait a minute!" Chad interrupted suddenly to stop the story of Ichigo's life.

"Why us?" Suki wondered with a frown, "Is it so much a coincidence that we were randomly attacked when Ichigo has other friends too?" And she wasn't even a close friend with Ichigo, he's only spoken to her like a normal classmate would.

"Yeah, you're talking about shinigami and hollows," Orihime added with a confused look, "But you can't just suddenly tell us and expect us to-!"

"Are you denying the fact that you three were attacked recently?"

The question stopped Suki from talking, which made her narrow her eyes and shake her head. She's not denying it anymore. There's no point – when Kisuke had told Suki that she was easy to read, it was because she had the fear showing in her eyes. Fear of that hollow, if the first two hollows hadn't attacked her but went after her father instead. Then she finally realised that she feared for her father's life.

"I believe him," Suki muttered bluntly which made her two classmates look towards her with a frown. "I'm not going to deny that I was nearly killed, so I believe him."

Orihime looked nervous, but she turned towards Kisuke with a concerned frown, "But..."

"Even as we speak," Kisuke announced with a serious expression, "Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting the hollows as a shinigami and that you three were affected by the extraordinary reiryoku that he possess, that's how it goes for you."

The trio were silent, Suki was sure that Orihime and Chad were buzzing with questions but her questions were put at hold for now. Even though she can ask him now and worry less, Suki would rather pester Uryu about it because she had already promised him that.

"Still though, whether or not to open the door that has appeared before you is up to each of you," Kisuke declared with his smirk forming again. Suki blinked silently, she was wondering if she should take this opportunity. She can join Ichigo, become a cooler version of Don Lunatic or she can ignore the fact that she can see monsters and let her father be in possible danger again.

But Suki had already made the choice. This choice had been made when she saw her father in the hollow's hands. She really wants to control her power – whatever it was and use it so that no one can harm her dad again. Also, she doesn't really have anything much to do with her life anymore.

The door opened again (when did it close?), revealing Tessai on his knees. "Manager, the 'sky crests' have been converging."

Kisuke looked over to the bulky man, "Are the preparations ready?"

"Complete."

"Okay, let's hurry along then," Kisuke turned towards the door and headed out. He paused briefly, eyeing the trio with a knowing look in his eyes, "Will you three come along?" Suki looked towards her classmates with a scowl, seeing that they hadn't moved from their spots yet but had the familiar spark in their eyes. "I promise you that you will see, what is behind this door."

**Please review**

******I really hope I did explain the power properly but it will be explained in a few chapters onwards. Speaking of which, I got Suki's theme song. I was scanning through youtube then I was listening to the playlist and the song that played practically shouted out Kobayashi Suki. It's by Breaking Benjamin - Into The Nothing. If you don't understand now, then it will in the future... *Cue evil laughter* **

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**30/08/13 - *Fangirls* It's Renji's birthday tomorrow so happy birthday my lovely pineapple idiot! :D Okay, he's not mine but still... I wish him the happiest birthday  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! I'm awesome! I didn't go on this story since Monday, then I managed to finish the entire chapter today! I feel so proud! But also I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow - I gotta do some voting for the first time (if I don't then I get a huge ass fine... stupid Australian laws... right to vote my ass) but I know who I'm voting for - partly because a certain someone is being cocky about being the Prime Minister just because the (fake) polls are saying that he's winning and he even went on Big Brother (I hate that show - no offence to those who like BB)**

**In all seriousness, it's getting harder for me to write because I'm looking for work. Though I still haven't got my white card, I might be getting a job at the mines. If I do happen to get that job, then updating would be at least once a month. Just a little heads up ;)**

**Anyways, continuing on...**

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 6**

A lot had certainly happened that day. Not everyone would have a crazy day like Suki had.

The student stretched her exhausted limps and laid back on her tiny futon, staring blankly at the ceiling while she heard her father's snores from the other room. It turns out that a lot had been going on ever since school had begun, and Suki had only just been aware of it now. She also learnt that the reason she had no injuries was because apparently Tessai had healed her wounds while she was unconscious.

Translation to the silver haired student – C.R.E.E.P.Y.

Her memories were pretty clear on what happened, especially before Kisuke had left the group alone to watch Ichigo and Uryu fight the countless 'hollows' around them before a giant black one appeared in the sky. Before Kisuke had left, he had given back her bat which had been repaired to its original state.

When Suki had asked about his intentions of fixing her bat, Kisuke had given her one of those sly smirks before he disappeared with the rest of his housemates. She knew that there was something she didn't trust about the businessman. He basically gave her a look that said, 'you'll thank me later' but if it did anything, it made her confused and curious to why he was doing so much to get them to control their powers. Her mind was aware of the fact that Kisuke said that they had a choice, but why was he offering to help them out? In fact, Suki feels like the weirdo definitely wasn't human.

He was probably a shinigami – like Rukia and Ichigo.

Orihime and Chad had quietly conversed whether they should control their 'powers' and help Ichigo. According to the two, Chad's arm morphed into some weird shape while Orihime had powers that almost appeared like fairies but had the ability to heal, fight and create shields with these 'fairies'. Suki silently swore that the girl was a nutcase (in a polite way of course).

Anyways, they had watched the gigantic hollow step through the ground, in front of Uryu and Ichigo and it prepared to shoot out some blast from its mouth. Before that could happen, Ichigo had somehow saved the day by deflecting the blast to strike the monster. After the hollow drama occurred, Suki had quietly returned home to see her father snoring in his room like nothing had happened. Her room was destroyed from the hollow which led to a missing wall in Suki's old room, so she decided to move into the spare room with a blanket and pillow, to stare at the ceiling.

Suki was desperate to understand what had happened to her when the hollow did attack. The bright light that snapped her bat in half, it had been enough to easily knock her out. Just what was that light? She felt like she'll never know by questioning silently.

Well for Suki, it had been more than a day. This feeling, it had reminded her that she had wanted to use her power continuously, so that she could enjoy the fact that she was a ghost hunter. There were still so many questions that she had, but silently put them on hold to bug Uryu about later.

She was tired – but for some reason sleep wouldn't come to her. It was almost like her body would rather think about drama that she could easily think about the next day than go to sleep. Well at least her alarm clock was smashed and in the bottom of a trashcan so it won't screech out like a dying bird. For the first time that day, she was envious of her father who could sleep like a log. Maybe it had to do with his injuries that kept him knocked out, (that were also healed by Tessai – seriously, Suki really can't stand that creep).

Ignoring the heavy feeling in her chest, Suki had narrowed her eyes and rolled over to the side. Maybe, just maybe... she'll figure everything out after Uryu explains the bugging questions to her, first thing tomorrow.

...

Okay, so it did appear that life truly did hate her. First of all, she had woken up the next morning with cramped muscles and a sore back, then when she walked to the kitchen with curses of how much her back hurt, she saw her father acting as if nothing had happened the day before.

"Suki-chan~ good morning!" He sang cheerfully, preparing breakfast in his work clothes. "I hope using the spar room isn't too much, that van was rude to purposely drive through your room and it should be fixed in no time."

Now that it caught the silver haired student's attention, she silently looked over to her father before recalling the previous events from the day before, "Van accident?" Surely he would've known that no car would drive into a building deliberately. Even if he wasn't aware of the previous day's events, he would've been aware of the fact that he wasn't exactly conscious when it had 'crashed' and Suki wasn't there, so how would he know?

"Yeah, remember that the van had crashed through your room while you were playing baseball?"

Suki wasn't playing – then it clicked. Oh, so it had to do with Kisuke and his mysterious gadgets. It wasn't normal when you come home figuring out that you can see monsters. But still, Kisuke should at least let her know that he did something to her dad while he was out, now she had to keep an eye on him in case he did anything... unHiro-like.

A nervous chuckle escaped Suki's mouth, tilting her head with a fake grin. The worst dilemma hadn't even gone through her head yet but now that it had crashed into her mind, it was digging into her brain. How on earth was she going to be able to explain this to her dad? Hiro was the one man Suki could never lie to. Now she was going to decide whether to let her father know what truly happened the day before, or let him be oblivious to the situation. If her father knew, then she wouldn't have to worry about the secrets, but on the other hand his knowledge would make him exposed to danger.

For now, she should just play along and ask for some advice from someone else that was stuck in her situation, "I guess, I forgot."

After having just a plain breakfast of toast (well, Suki wasn't exactly feeling creative), she got dressed in her uniform and packed her sports bag. Whether she liked it or not, Suki was silently declaring that she was going to play her favourite sport. It seemed that ever since she's been exposed to a completely hidden world (literally), Suki has not even had time to play baseball. Today, whether the world liked it or not, Suki was going to swing her bat as if it had been the hollow's mask.

She let out a heavy sigh, leaving her house with a final wave to her father. _Well_ _world, _Suki thought with a hint of pride crossing over her face,_ Kobayashi Suki is standing out of the house and she's ready for anything!_

"Kobayashi-san!"

Ah crap, she wasn't ready to encounter girl talks!

Hearing Orihime's perky voice made Suki turn towards the walnut haired girl, seeing her giggle brightly and head towards her. Suki blinked with the confusion flashing her amber orbs. It was normal to see Orihime come along this way, but was the timing any coincidence at all? Usually Orihime arrived to school later than Suki did. Oh well, it turned out that the world was secretly invested with soul eating monsters, might as well change routine.

Suki's eyebrow rose curiously as she walked with the perky girl, "Eh, mornin' Inoue," She didn't really know how to interact with the girl after she figured out... you know, all of that, "You seem to be having a good morning."

"I am," Orihime replied cheerfully, "I can't wait for the summer vacation – are you excited too?"

Suki's eyes widened slightly at the realisation. She guess that time flew so fast, it only seemed yesterday when she was walking with pride around the school hallways. A faint smirk crossed over her face at the thought, "Yeah – it means that I get more practice with baseball!"

Orihime smiled slightly, before she turned away and narrowed her eyes, "You know Kobayashi-san... I was really worried about Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun yesterday." It was obvious that Orihime was talking about the hollow on steroids was strolling around like it was a walk in the park. Well then again, Suki hates to admit it but she was also worried for the two idiots that were risking their lives to fight the hollows. Apparently life was just like a damsel in distress, she didn't want to keep being rescued by the two boys just because they know how to take care of them. Girls can take care of themselves when they need to! She turned towards Suki, with her cheery smile back on like it was a sticker, "But I'm glad everything worked out for the best!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of that," Suki blankly looked towards the sky in hopes to find some sort of comfort. "I was wondering if you-"

"Kuchiki-san!"

A frown appeared on Suki's face in annoyance, "No, I'm Suki." She turned her head to see that Orihime was rushing towards the petite woman with a silly grin. Oh, Rukia was there. Jeez that girl had the attention span of a damn kitten – but even they can pay attention if there's food involved. It wasn't that Suki didn't like Rukia; it was that because of Rukia, Suki had been interrupted – well at least she didn't stop a baseball game.

"Good morning Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted with a bow before turning towards Suki's direction, "Kobayashi-san, let's walk with Kuchiki-san!" Suki eyed the shinigami in disguise briefly, before she followed along with a blank face.

"Oh," Rukia chirped with a smile, "Good morning Inoue-san, Kobayashi-san!"

"Mornin' to you too Kuchiki." Suki nodded her head, dismissing her thoughts as she went back to paying attention to the sky. Was it really obvious that Rukia was different, now that Suki and Orihime know about Soul Society's drama? And how does Soul Society look like? In her head, she just thinks it's a heaven like place without the floating, singing angels around.

Alright, she admitted it silently to herself – Suki's head was kind of screwed up.

"You know, there's this fireworks festival in August..." Orihime mentioned with a smile, which drew Suki out of her trance. Oh yeah, the festival's on soon. Suki had considered going, but she wasn't sure if she was going, after all it was just some fireworks but then again, her father would probably force her to go. "Everyone's planning to go together so do you join us?"

Suki looked towards the talking duo, eyes narrowing slightly. Maybe there was a reason why she never pushed Orihime away was because the girl was heart warming enough to welcome anyone in, even if someone from the class happened to be decades older than the rest of the class. Then again, it never really bothered Suki about how Rukia was different, no matter what the reason was – the petite girl belonged at the school because it made everyone else happy.

With a realisation scoff of her cheesy line, Suki turned in another direction and ignored the words from her walking companions. Suki didn't like to talk much anyways so it was better to stay quiet. But it felt like it was going to be a long day.

...

Okay, so when Suki had declared to the world that she was going to swing her bat – this isn't what she had in mind – oh well, it was close enough. The silver haired student pulled back her bat, ready to swing as Tatsuki booted the soccer ball from the pitch and it had darted towards Suki's way. A cocky smirk pulled on her face as the ball neared her – this was just child's play. She swung her bat (the same bat that Kisuke had repaired to her... as much as she hated to admit it right now, Suki really was thankful towards the businessman for fixing it) and belted the soccer ball into the air.

"Kobayashi-san! You did it!" Orihime cheered, wrapping her arms around the suddenly stunned figure to lift her in the air. Suki's eyes widened comically, letting out a yelp of discontent as Orihime proceeded to spiral her in the air. For such a frail looking girl, Orihime can certainly pick up someone with ease!

No matter the situation, Suki wasn't use to physical contact with other people – especially over excited ones, "Inoue! It was just a normal pitch!" The walnut haired girl wouldn't hear it, as she let go of Suki (finally) and prepared two bottles that suspiciously looked like beer. How come when Suki brought alcohol, she got threatened to be suspended but Orihime can bring beer and get away with it? Teacher's pet...

"Orihime," Tatsuki frowned in confusion, looking towards the cheerful girl, "I don't know how you came up with basesoccer, but seriously! Do you really think it's a good idea to pretend that you're dumping beer on the coach?" The actions from Orihime stopped as she heard her friend reason, leaving Suki alone for a while. She was glad that she finally was left alone; it just gave her some time for some quiet.

Unfortunately, Uryu had yet to arrive at school and it was making Suki rather agitated. It really wasn't like Uryu to miss out on school – he was meant to be that much of a nerd. Besides, Suki really wanted to bug those questions out of him – maybe she should had asked Kisuke the questions when she had the chance. Speaking of Kisuke – Suki had taken another look towards the bat with a frown; it had felt slightly lighter than it had before, but there was something she really was missing from the repair.

"Oi, Kobayashi what are you daydreaming about?" Hearing Ichigo's voice, she shook her head and gave the carrot top an annoyed glare. Seriously... what the hell is with everyone and interrupting her today? She noticed that the group was leaving her behind, with Ichigo showing over his irremovable scowl as he gave a look towards her, "Are you coming or what?"

Well wasn't he just the rudest little thing? Suki tried to brush the hair out of her face, however it only reappeared in that single strand that bothered her. She rolled her eyes at the annoyance but ignored it, before following along the group. Whatever – it's not like she couldn't think about it in class anyways.

...

"Ishida," Ochi-sensei looked towards the unusually tardy student, standing in the entry of the classroom with bandages covering both of his forearms. "What on earth happened to you?" It was completely random to have someone like Uryu to be missing school, let alone arrive late with injuries and acting as if nothing happened. Suki couldn't help but smirk at the bandages that he got, silently glad that she had been correct when he was injured and he had strained himself. Now who was the stupid one?

Well, at least she could pester him after class. If he was going to enter the classroom late, he would probably have a pretty good cover up to why he would look like he survived a stab attack in the arms.

Uryu pushed his glasses up with a blank expression, "I fell down the stairs."

A slam could be heard in the room but it was ignored by the classmates. Suki moaned pathetically as she raised her head from slamming it in the desk, nursing her new injury. _That is the best you can come up with Ishida?!_ Her eyes narrowed darkly and she folded her arms in annoyance; Orihime could make a better excuse than that and everyone knows how crazy that girl's imagination was. That excuse was usually rivalled with 'I walked into a pole' and those two excuses were often excuses that abused girlfriends would use. Maybe Uryu's father, Ishida Ryuken was a douche after all.

It seemed that the rest of the class agreed on Uryu's excuse was the worst excuse in the book – even that book says the excuse was pretty bad. Ochi-sensei sighed as she turned back to the board, well aware that wasn't the reason without even questioning.

"Never mind then, just go back to your seat and we'll continue."

Uryu silently walked towards his desk and took a seat, ignoring the whispers around him. Suki gave a peek towards him, remembering the injuries in his arms when she yelled at him. He had saved her, on more than one occasion now and she didn't even know why, when he clearly shown disdain towards her. At least now she could finally pester him about the questions. Curiosity was eating her alive here!

As the class ended, Suki stood up and collected her sports bag with relief flooding her guts. Finally. She had noticed that Rukia had gone somewhere on her own (in fact it was the first time she's ever seen the petite woman go on without Ichigo) and she was on her way to corner her prey. Just as Suki opened her mouth to call him out, a hand suddenly grasped Suki's arm and yanked her back.

Suki had let out a yelp of distress, looking around to see that Orihime was dragging Suki along with a cheerful smile on her face, "Come on Kobayashi-san! Let's get Kuchiki-san eat some lunch with the girls!" Damn it! She looked towards Uryu helplessly, seeing that Ichigo was already talking to Uryu as if they were long-lost brothers. Jeez, Ichigo was a real dumbass if he didn't notice Uryu before the hollow invading town event.

"But-!" Suki had tried protesting, but she was already dragged out of the room before she could say anymore. Comical tears streamed down the silver haired student's face, disappointed that once again – life had resumed to hating her.

The girls hadn't commented on Suki's arrival yet they were more focused on searching for Rukia. It was bothering Suki that she had to come along just to hang out with these girls. They searched for the petite girl, but Suki didn't bother to join them. After all, she would've rather eaten alone. A familiar figure caught Suki's eye as the girls searched the outdoors, seeing that they couldn't find her in the building.

"Why not look up in that tree?" Suki suggested towards Mahana with a scowl, folding her arms to look at the sky again. What do you know; Rukia was sitting on a tree branch and staring out into the distance like one of those dramatic movies. When the girls called her down, the Kuchiki jumped to the ground to greet the group and found themselves in a circle.

Suki sighed heavily, leaning on the tree as she took out her lunch and proceeded to eat it. Ah... nothing would ever beat the taste of spicy chicken and mayonnaise in a sandwich, well except chocolate. Even though Suki wasn't like most girls – she couldn't _not_ love chocolate, you would have to be insane and really stupid to not like chocolate. She closed her eyes coolly, taking advantage of the nice weather as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

"So do you have some sort of hots for Kurosaki?"

The random question made Suki open her eyes in alarm, seeing that Rukia had sprayed out all of her chocolate milk in response. Did Mahana seriously just ask that? Then again, neither of them would protest over the idea of Suki coming along so it must be normal for girls to talk like this. She knew it, Suki knew that she wasn't ready to have these sorts of conversation.

"Excuse me?" Rukia whispered, staring back at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Well, we were just wondering what's going on with you and Kurosaki." Mahana continued, blankly staring at the companion as if she had just asked a simple maths question. Even to Suki, that inquiry was too much. If they had asked her a familiar question, Suki knew that her head would've exploded.

"Well," Rukia began as she dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief, "He's just my friend." Yeah as if anyone would believe that kind of bogus so easily. Then again, this was coming from the same girl who fake cried her way out of trouble to pin it on Ichigo.

"Mahana!" Michiru scolded with a childish frown, "Do you really expect her to give us answers if you ask so bluntly?! That's like asking Suki if she likes Ishida-kun!" At the question, Suki sent a death glare towards the naïve girl. Seriously, out of all the related topics that she could come up with, it was about URYU?!

The offender looked towards the group of girl, frowning with disagreement, "What are you talking about? You guys wanted to know, so I asked!"

"I was never curious about it!" Michiru protested, acting upon her words. Now Suki had a raised eyebrow. Was this what girls think about in their spare time? Wow, no wonder people said that high school girls were weird.

"Actually," Chizuru looked sly at the thoughts, "It was you who wanted to know."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow towards the blushing brunette, "Michiru, I though you hated Ichigo." Michiru had shyly admitted the truth of his annoying scowl, quietly stating that it had appeared scary. Suki didn't find anything scary about his face, more like annoying. He always had the cranky look, he should really learn to smile for once. Maybe Rukia can actually make Ichigo smile... Haha... that didn't even belong in the same sentence.

"Well," Mahana interrupted the conversation between Chizuru and Rukia so that she could corner the girl. It had something to do with completely supporting the IchiRuki fanbase or something along those lines. "What is your relationship with him? Do you like him or not?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Suki had to pay attention to the next lines; curiosity was beginning burn at the pit of her stomach again. Rukia had given herself a moment to compose, as if this was going to be a final life decision. "Kurosaki-kun is just a friend!"

A bright smile, a smile that Suki had recognised when the Kuchiki had greeted her back at Don Lunatic's show had been placed on the girl's face. In suspicion, the silver haired student gave an odd frown but brushed the thoughts away with a shrug. It didn't really matter in the end – if they ended up together then they ended up together. No one can stop commitment wriggling into someone's heart.

Staring at the sky without anymore thoughts into the conversation, Suki found herself relaxing in the shade of the tree. It was a peaceful moment but something had begun to bother her by the end of the day.

**Please review**

**Ignoring the seriousness... Oh dear Kami Bleach was finally out in the manga! I think I was eating dinner when I checked my emails on my phone then saw a notification from mangareader and I raced upstairs into my little room without a word. Didn't come back down until half an hour later... then had to do the dishes Dx. I'm so glad Bleach is starting up again so draw more chapters Kubo... DRAW! I wanna see Toshiro and Renji and Uryu and everyone else cool**

**Also, it was Suki's birthday the other day... Happy birthday Suki!**

**Suki: ...**

**If I can, I'll try to update next week but no promises! **

**Also, thanks to Azure Raindrops for noting out my errors. I swear, my hands have their own minds, they just write and write until I can't move... evil hands... Here's an Internet cookie (::)**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**06/09/13 - Whoop... whoop whoop... waiting for the next Bleach chapter... Draw Kubo... DRAW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! I'm glad that this story is still getting its compliments :D Today I don't have much to say, just have a fun read and cheer for an update**

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 7**

_Dark clouds covered over the sky as people wearing black gathered together. As the rain began, a single silver haired girl looked over and noticed a sobbing boy. She looked over to him, her amber eyes filled with unknowing pity the crying boy. _

_"Dad," The girl whispered, gaining the attention from the older man beside her. Even though he looked calm and stoic, she could truly see that his amber eyes with filled with unsettling thoughts. "Who is that boy?" _

_Her father's eyes began to lose its composure, but he lifted his gaze to see the crying boy, "That boy, Suki-chan... he is the son of the woman who is no longer with us." _

_She stared with confused eyes, wondering what it would be like to lose the one closest to her. The girl did not want to lose her father, not ever. Looking back to the tombstone, the girl had realised she had never met this woman who her father was referring to. Why were they here for strangers? Or did her father know this woman? Her amber eyes watched silently as everyone gave attention to the crying boy-_

...

Suki's amber eyes snapped open at the sound of a knock. Now that's rare, Suki and Hiro barely got visitors, but that was the least on her mind. She groaned in pain of her position of the futon, looking towards her glowing clock beside her.

Alright, who had the guts to knock at her door at _TWO FREAKING AM?!_ Her throat let out a groan, lifting the blankets over her head, in hopes the weirdo would just go away, however the knocking from the front door continued, much to Suki's displeasure. Where was her dad? Oh wait... he had a night shift at the hospital. Son of a biscuit, she's going to have to deal with the lunatic. Now in a bad mood, Suki sat up and left her silver hair untied. All she had to do was scare of the weirdo, so she grabbed her trusty bat and headed towards the front door with an irritated scowl.

Yet the knocking still continued.

"I'm coming!" Suki hissed in pure annoyance, ready to smack whoever's head happened to be behind the door as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. As she prepared to strike, her amber eyes widened with absolute horror. You would assume the one time you encounter the classmate, you won't ever have to worry about seeing them knocking at your door in the middle of the night. Apparently for Suki, life's different for her, "What in the flipping coin happened to you Ishida?!"

Uryu had been the last person on her mind to come knocking at her door. But how did he know where she lived anyway? Surely he didn't stalk her or anything... right? He looked like he went through hell, panting as if he had run a marathon and holding onto a huge gash wound over his chest with his blood already soaking through his clothes.

Behind his glasses, his eyes narrowed darkly at her reaction, "Just let me in... All I need is some first aid."

"Dude! You have a freaking gash wound that looks like someone attacked you with a sword!" The silver haired adolescent exclaimed, with her eyes observing the wound. Whatever happened, the attacker managed to tear through his shirt so it was safe to say it was ruined. When she heard the lack of a response, her eyes widened with horror and she looked back at him, "Holy shit... are you saying there's a lunatic running out with a sword?! Is this madman still out there?" She poked her head out the door to look for a crazy person with a sword and sighed with relief when there was no sign of a crazy person running around with an ancient weapon, before Uryu grabbed her shoulder.

"You're fine for now," He muttered with annoyance, "They've left already."

"_They've?"_ Holy crap there was more than one-

"Kobayashi-san, I would just appreciate it if you let me inside." Uryu groaned, tightening his hold on her shoulder which actually snapped her out of her thoughts. Her brow furrowed in concern, grabbing his arm gently to drag him inside the house. Don't get her wrong, the only reason why she's showing concern is because she would've felt pretty bad if she had left him out of the house to die of blood loss.

Crap, this was not good. She was tired as hell, and she would probably have to offer him some clothes because the ones he was wearing now were as good as wrecked. Suki searched the cupboards with a frown on her face, before she spotted the first aid kit. A proud grin appeared on her face as she picked up the kit and took it over towards the top student. Her grin morphed back into a blank expression as Uryu took a seat and winced at the pain from his wound.

Who on earth was this sadistic to run a sword through Uryu? Sure, he was annoying like... constantly with his arrogance and his stupid actions but she wondered who would actually pull through with their threats?

"Alright buster, take off that damn shirt," She muttered before the words actually sunk in her head. Uryu looked surprise that Suki actually said those words in front of him. A hint of red from her embarrassment appeared on her cheeks, glaring at the boy in annoyance, "Hey! I'm trying to help you out, the least you could do is just do what I say for once!" Why was she helping him again? Oh that was right, because she had a conscience.

Uryu decided not to protest, wincing in pain as he stripped off the crimson stained shirt which made Suki scowl. She had no idea on how she was going to wash it... in fact, she might as well throw it out.

"I can simply make another shirt," Uryu muttered as he passed her the shirt. Suki's eyes narrowed, looking at him as if he had read her mind. She grumbled to herself, dumping the blood stained shirt on the chair before she grabbed the thread and leaned uncomfortably close with the Quincy with her eyes narrowed in pure concentration. Suki was tempted to poke at his skin with the needle before she pulled away instantly, too afraid if she had done something wrong.

"You do realise I have no idea on what I'm doing right?"

Uryu almost rolled his eyes, however instead he raised his hand to his face, "Your father is a doctor, yet you don't know how to stitch injuries?"

Suki's blush appeared on her cheeks, glaring at the boy in annoyance, "Leave me alone!" She snapped as she slammed the equipment on the table, "At least I wasn't dumb enough to get stabbed by a freaking sword!"

The Quincy opened his mouth to reply however nothing came out. He sighed heavily before he took the thread and the needle so that he could begin with his own stitching. Suki tilted her head in curiosity, taking in her own seat as Uryu continued to fix his own wounds. Damn for an injured boy, he could truly do a job well done!

"So what happened?" Suki wondered quietly as Uryu continued his wounds. She was too tired to get rid of the bloody clothes, so she may as well ask him what happened.

He didn't move his eyes to look back at her, too distracted with dealing with his own wounds, "It was done by a shinigami." There was something about the word that sound all too familiar – Oh!

"A shinigami? Like Kurosaki and Kuchiki?" Now that Uryu was here, what would stop her from asking questions? Well Suki could think of a few hundred things but let's just leave that in her head so that fate doesn't interrupt her once again.

"Kurosaki isn't a normal shinigami," Uryu continued painfully, seeing that Suki was no help with her being clueless, "Kuchiki-san had given Kurosaki his powers-"

"Yeah, yeah that's old news," Suki cut him off before he could continue with his boring speech, "I know that Kurosaki had gained his powers and hunts those... hollows for Kuchiki but that doesn't answer my first question." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "What actually happened?"

"I couldn't understand why two shinigami were hunting for Kuchiki-san at first, but then it turned out that giving a human shinigami powers is a grave crime in Soul Society. The one that attacked me was a shinigami named Abarai Renji, even though he had defeated me – the other shinigami was far more powerful than him. I wasn't sure if I heard right, but I'm sure that the other shinigami was Kuchiki-san's older brother. They took Kuchiki-san back to Soul Society after Kurosaki had lost his fight."

Suki's eyes widened briefly at the newly found information. So Rukia had a brother all this time? Well, it just showed how much Rukia was keeping out of her life back at school, "I see..." Silence dawned on the two, seeing that it was taking a while for the information to sink in. So not only Uryu had been injured, but Ichigo had been as well? Now Suki had watched these two take on that steroid hollow and watching that had been astounding even to her level.

"Now cut this," Uryu motioned the thread with a wince. Even though Suki felt useless that she couldn't do anything of first aid, so she felt satisfied when she could at least do something. When she grabbed the scissors, she snipped at the end of the thread and smirk slightly.

"Not bad Ishida," Suki admitted as she observed the wound up close, "You didn't need my help at all but I still gotta clean you up." She went to get a wet cloth, before she proceeded to clean his word with a determined look in her eyes. At least she knows had to do this part right.

"I came here because you were closer than my house," The quincy stated as if it had been an obvious fact, which had got her to the question she had thought previously.

"Speaking of that, how did you know where I lived?" She wondered with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to give some sort of uncomfortable answer. Remember, Suki still has her bat and she won't care if he's injured if she has to beat him.

"I can sense your reiatsu," Uryu replied instantly cringing at the cold cloth, "Even before the hollow attack, your reiatsu had been dormant and noticeable. It is no problem for someone like me to be able to sense out reiatsu that has yet to learn control," There he goes being a cocky little bastard again. He better not be wondering why he had been attacked in the first place.

"My reiatsu?"

"It is simply the reiryoku that you are exerting – since you can see hollows, you have an abnormal reiryoku than most humans." Wow, these answers are coming in instantly to Suki. She still could've easily asked Kisuke, but eh – life's life. But the way Uryu spoke of her 'reiryoku' made her sound like a freak, but then again she had silver hair so there's no point in complaining.

"Hey," Suki finished cleaning the blood off his body which showed a clear view of his body. She wasn't as thin as she thought he was, but then again he was training to fight these hollows for who knows how long. "The other day, why did you have that little competition anyways?" As Uryu opened his mouth to reply, Suki lifted up her hand to stop him, "Don't go saying about proving the Quincy are the superior ones – I don't care about that. Why did you want to prove that fact in the first place? Now stand up."

Uryu complied with her wishes silently, pondering on the way she had worded her question. As she had begun to wrap his body in the bandages like a mummy, Uryu had finally answered. "I am the last Quincy," He began with a serious stare, which made Suki furrow her brow at the confession. Being the last of your kind would kind of suck. "However I did not care about that, my sensei had tried to get the shinigami to work with the quincy countless times, but the shinigami had denied it every time." Suki felt his body tense up in anger at his memories, "But it was because of that he had died and I couldn't do anything but watch as I had been too powerless at the time. Ever since then, I was determined to prove that the Quincy surpass the shinigami."

So he had to watch his sensei die? It seems like everyone has to suffer some sort of pain to get through with their lives. If the loved ones never died, then life wouldn't be calling out for a desire. For once, Suki didn't have anything to say. In fact, she couldn't think of anything to say to at least carry on the conversation but then another question did appear in her head.

"So about Kuchiki..." So what? Rukia had left this world to go back to that Soul Society place? And even if she got taken back, what the heck was going to happen to her if giving Ichigo her powers was such a terrible crime? What was going to happen with everything?

"Kurosaki lost his shinigami powers," Uryu responded gravely as Suki finally tidied up his bandages with another smirk. For someone who can't stitch up a wound, she sure can bandage them like a boss. She looked towards Uryu and raised an eyebrow in confusion but allowed him to finish speaking, "But he's in good hands – so he'll come back in no time. As for myself, I'm going to train in solitude so that I won't suffer defeat."

Suki rolled her eyes. The way he's going is making him sound like a noble knight or something. It seems rather interesting as well; Suki didn't really know how to imagine Soul Society, now she was going to have to imagine how to get there. This was not good for her head to consider!

They fell silent for a moment and Suki felt rather odd that she wasn't wearing her school uniform in front of Uryu. Well then again, she never wore large tee-shirts (without a *ahem* bra) and baggy shorts when she stepped outside. It seemed that the Quincy finally noticed as well, because he had turned his head to look away immediately with a hint of embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

"That just reminds me," He uttered with a rasped voice, "This has been the first time I've seen you wear such... clothing and have your hair out." Whenever her silver hair wasn't tied back into its low pigtails, it would be smooth and reach to her mid-back. Unconsciously, Suki didn't really like the fact that her hair was in the way whenever she had played baseball. Even though she had been told to cut it, she's just been too lazy to go to the hairdresser to get a haircut so she tied it up into two low pigtails.

"Well – you did wake me up at two am – which by the way was the most evil thing, anyone could've done." Suki retorted with a snort, rolling her eyes at his comment, "Besides you shouldn't talk, this is the first time I've seen you shirtless." That seemed to shut the quincy up for a while. She let out a dry chuckle, looking back towards him with a blank expression, "My dad should have some sort of shirt that you can fit in, I'll be back."

She walked through her father's room to get a face full of heavy cologne as she entered his room. Immediately, the silver haired teenager had shown off a nasty scowl at the scent that lingered in the air, no matter how matter how wide the windows opened. Sometimes, Hiro would get too much male cologne on himself that Suki silently assumed that he uses the whole damn bottle. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, going through the clothes until she had found a shirt that she knew that her father would not miss (the last thing Suki wants is her father crying about his favourite shirt... and yes, believe it or not, her father would cry over his favourite shirt). It was just a plain white shirt, nothing special about it and Uryu would probably like it as well because he happens to be a fan of white.

He was such a weirdo. Just the thought of the colour white gave her a headache – oh wait... her hair.

When she returned to offer Uryu the shirt, he was staring at an old photo of young Suki and her father together. Again, she scowled in annoyance as she felt a sense of vulnerability now that he was looking at her past and seeing that she wasn't the same person back then. He turned slowly when he realised he wasn't alone, eyes flickering over towards the shirt she held in her hands.

"Here," Suki grumbled bluntly, "Don't worry about giving it back – consider it a gift," Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as if she was silently telling him to move away from the old photo. "Now is it safe for you to go out now? I wouldn't want to deal with that again if the crazy shinigami were still out there?"

Uryu looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "I already told you, they've left with Kuchiki-san." He was noticing how edgy she was being, seeingthe stiffness of her muscles and the glare from her amber eyes. Suki showed that she didn't care about others, however at this moment she actually attempted to help him, "Why did you help me?"

That made Suki paused at the consideration – she knew why she helped him but was it safe to say it out loud? She shook her head in denial, before giving the quincy a flat stare, "I owed you one, if you hadn't saved me the other day then my father would've been hurt," Or worse. Suki's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the horrid memory, "What's with the random question?"

The quincy had looked away, that appeared almost shamefully, "No reason... But do you remember what you had promised on that day?" Suki's eyes widened at the recollection, before she growled in irritation. Sure she wanted those answers, but she realised that if Uryu got too comfortable... and her father came home... Oh dear Kami, the outcome in her head was not pretty. "I'm not sure if you're the kind of person who goes back on her word, but I'm certainly not."

However the curiosity was eating her alive from where she was standing. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at herself, letting out a heavy sigh as she went towards the couch and took a seat in it. She offered a seat next to her, however Uryu was more satisfied with sitting in the armchair.

"So let's begin with the most obvious question," Suki muttered with her yawn escaping. Damn it... stupid people waking her up in the middle of the night. "What the heck is a hollow and why do they look hideous?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer your second question," Uryu replied a bit awkwardly, "However a hollow is merely a spirit that a shinigami didn't end up sending to Soul Society..." Ah... now why didn't anyone just answer like that in the first place?

Even though Suki had wanted him out of her house, she soon relaxed and asked all the questions that she could stick in her brain. Uryu replied to them all instantly, well the ones that he knew of to the best of his ability. Eventually, Suki's exhaustion got the best of her and she fell asleep while in the middle of an answer being explained. Well, you can't blame her after talking for so long and being tired from being woken up early in the morning. The Quincy had paused when he didn't feel her amber orbs locked in with his, giving a final look towards the silver haired female and thanked her silently, before he grabbed his bloodied shirt and headed out of the house.

It was time to start training.

**Please review**

**For Kubo drawing up the recent chapter, he too shall have a cookie to attempt word domination (::) Thin Ice FTW!**

**So this chapter - is the part where Suki has more interaction with more canon characters because she knows more and slightly understands what she's up against, well I gave it some Uryu x Sukiness but was it really romantic intended? That's for your imagination to decide, I tend to make my pairings eventual, so I don't really know. Speaking of which, who do you think was the boy that was at the funeral? ... Okay, its pretty obvious on who it was but still... just silently guess until many chapters later xD Who knows... it could be Kenpachi for all we know...**

**Okay, we all know that the boy crying wasn't Kenpachi but still**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**13/09/13 - Damn I didn't have much to eat because my sister wasn't home... my sister can make a good dinner... Why can't I cook like her? Dx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! So, as we get closer to the Soul Society Arc, I have to ask everyone. Would you guys prefer me to use Captain and Lieutenant or Taicho and Fukutaicho? I was going to make it the second choice, but as I was writing the latest chapter I realised how odd it felt. I'm simply asking for whichever sounds better for this story in your opinion - Also, I'm kinda tired tonight so if there's errors, well sorry... I might redo the chapter if there are**

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Suki heard the following morning was her father's heavy footsteps trudging through the room. Her eyes blinked sleepily, gazing at Hiro in slight confusion before the morning's memories flashed in Suki's mind. She jerked up defensively, quickly looking over to the table where she forgot to clean up her mess but it was spotless, as if it had never been any mess there in the first place.

So he ended up cleaning after himself – Suki's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Even though she has her answers and doesn't even care about his existence anymore, she still felt that she was going to be seeing Uryu more often.

Splendid.

"Dad..." Suki muttered, raising an eyebrow towards her old man. He simply blinked back, before flashing an innocent smile. It was the smile that stopped her from saying anything – she was so afraid of telling him the truth, there was no way that she could tell him. If he had known about the hollows, he would be exposed to more danger and if what Kisuke was saying was true (that she has the ability to see spirits thanks to Ichigo) then it would make him in danger of things he couldn't even see. Instead of telling him what she wanted to say, Suki had given her father a smirk, "Morning dad."

"Good morning my wonderful daughter," Hiro cheered with a tired wave, "I just remembered the most excellent news!" He placed his suitcase on the table, taking a seat by the chair, "Your room should be finished by the end of the vacation."

"By the end of the holidays?" Well there goes her idea of sleeping in. Suki rolled her eyes, running a hand through her silver hair with a scowl, "Alright then – that's cool but now I have to get ready for school." She forced herself to stand and turn away from her father, as guilt crawled up in her stomach. This was her father, and she couldn't even tell him the truth of what happened. Lying may be a task; however keeping secrets were much better because she didn't have to say anything. But to her, keeping secrets from her father was just as bad as lying to him.

It was to keep him safe – so that no one would ever hurt him again. As Suki went back to her temporary room and got dressed into her school uniform, she gave a serious gaze at her own reflection in her mirror. Why did it feel like that she was just making up excuses to keep things from Hiro?

Once she flattened her grey skirt, she gave another stare at her messy bed hair that she got thanks to her shuffling on the couch. Stupid hair. She tied her hair into its familiar pigtails, packed her bag for another school day and took an apple to eat for breakfast. Just as she walked out of the house, she expected to see Orihime run into her but didn't see any signs of the walnut haired girl.

Maybe Orihime was busy and couldn't arrive to school right away. Suki shrugged to herself and dismissed the thoughts so that she could head towards her familiar demon school. Memories of the early morning made Suki frown at the consideration of the shinigami. So now that Rukia has left, what would happen? Will Ichigo manage to make a full recovery? Were all shinigami willing to stab humans just to get what they want? It seemed a bit silly if they are, considering that they protect humans from the hollows.

"Damn, why do I care about this stuff?" Suki groaned out loud, raising her hands to the back of her head, "I don't really want to do anything with the shinigami – I would just learn to control my power and then protect my dad whenever one of those hollows would come." She was lucky that no one was around, otherwise people may be looking at her like she was the lunatic. (They're the ones that can't see monsters roaming around the streets).

When Suki did arrive at the school, she could've sworn that the atmosphere was different. She had given a look towards the loner Ichigo and noticed that he was looking more depressed than cranky. An eyebrow rose towards his direction, seeing his distress and giving an odd frown towards him. How much was he affected by the disappearance of his mini friend? So he has a heart after all.

When she took a seat in her desk, the last person she expected to bother her was Chizuru. Unfortunately, because she has the worst luck in the world, the lesbian had immediately attached herself on Suki.

"Su-chan my little darling!" Chizuru cheered, ignoring the struggling that Suki had to get rid of the pest, "Will you sit with us at lunch again?" What the hell?! Why doesn't she go after Orihime or Michiru like she usually did?

"What the heck is your problem?!" Suki hissed, pushing away the little pixie before she got too close. The dark gleam in Chizuru's eyes showed that it wasn't a good sign.

"Ever since yesterday, I couldn't help but realise that you were so alone! No one likes to be alone so I've decided to become your other half – if anything happens to my 'Hime of course." With a sudden burst of strength, Suki pushed Chizuru off her and sent her flying into another desk. Much to the silver haired student's demise, Chizuru jumped back up as if she hadn't been harmed in the first place, until she realised who she was right next to.

Tatsuki cracked her knuckles with a glare, prepared to being the living crap out of Chizuru for being perverted and proceeded to beat her. Suki watched with little muse, before she turned away and focused her attention at the sky. It seemed like life was like the way it was before Rukia had come along, no one had even spoken of her disappearance, nor they had asked Ichigo had happened to the woman. So whenever a shinigami leaves their lives instantly disappears with them.

Maybe she should ask Ichigo. Instantly Suki shook her head and got her stuff out of her bag with a scowl across her face. She didn't want to draw too much attention, after all Uryu, Chad and Orihime already know about her ability to see the dead – she didn't want anyone else to know.

For now.

...

By the time school was over, Suki given a scowl towards her classmates and flattened her skirt with annoyance. It was a good thing that Ochi-sensei had so much confidence in her students, with the way she had told everybody that they better not die before September. She makes it sound like someone was going to do something really suicidal. Then Keigo thought it was funny to try to invite her to some dumb vacation. Just because she's been around them more often, it didn't exactly mean that she was willing to be their friend. Orihime was probably the only one that Suki would rather be with because she could tolerate the bubbly girl– but it seems that she has plans as well.

Oh well, she'll think of something.

With a roll of her amber eyes, Suki wasn't paying attention to her path and ended up bumping into one of her team members of her baseball group. He was the kind of person to never judge people because of their appearance. As long as they could play fairly, he was pretty good with them. His brown eyes narrowed over towards Suki, noticing that she looked mildly surprised to see him. He ran a hand through the mop of raven that he calls hair, sighing heavily at her expression.

"Are you going to go out for a weekend practise Kobayashi?"

Suki blinked in realisation, unable to believe that she completely forgot about it. It wasn't normal for her to forget that she was preparing herself for a baseball game – sure the season was over but it didn't mean that she missed out on practise but then again, she's been missing out on the practise ever since she was called up with Ichigo's friends.

This hidden world was taking too much of her time.

"Sorry Shino," The silver haired female replied which slightly surprised the man in front of her, "I've got a few things to do this weekend." For one, she was going home and going to figure out a plan to how she was going to learn to control her power. She had doubts that Kisuke would teach her to control her interesting ability and she hadn't seen Uryu since he came knocking at her door in the morning. It seemed that he was becoming quite a rebel for ditching more classes.

"Whatever then," The man looked towards her with a shrug and ventured on his own. Suki narrowed her eyes, pulling her back closer to her before she saw a familiar giant.

She quickened her pace and caught up with the Great Dane, greeting the taller male with a lazy wave, "Hey Chad – what are you up to?"

Chad looked rather relaxed once he noticed Suki beside him – after all, he was aware that Suki was just like them, "Kobayashi..." He gave a nod of acknowledgement before he looked towards the outdoors as they made their way out of the campus. They had walked together in silence (silence that Suki rather enjoyed), not bothering to find any conversations because of their normally quiet natures.

Don't get her wrong; Suki wasn't Chad quiet – more like, Uryu quiet, where she won't talk unless greeting or being spoken too. She immediately squashed the sudden thought, cringing in disgust when she realised that she was putting herself on Uryu's level. There's no way that she would ever be like him – he was too cocky and overconfident, she swears it's going to get himself killed one day, after all it led to him getting stabbed.

"So," She gave a peek towards his direction and noticed his attention went towards her at her words, "I take it that you noticed Kuchiki's disappearance too?"

At first he was silent, then he opened his mouth to answer, "Yes – it looked like no one remembered her." It seemed that Suki did the impossible; she managed to make the Great Dane say a full sentence. Suki let out a heavy sigh, before letting her amber eyes gaze towards the sky to show her annoyance.

"It seems that the troubles with Kurosaki began when Kuchiki came," It was no wonder he showed a bitter attitude towards her. If someone had ever done that to her she probably would've acted the same way as well, but how was Ichigo able to tolerate Rukia anyways? He didn't reply and Suki remained quiet as they continued their way home. When they came across steps, they paused for a brief moment at the sound of a familiar voice.

_"Thanks Inoue._"

So Orihime must've snagged Ichigo from the hallways and confessed her feelings for him on the way back. Suki went ahead to notice the walnut hair girl, no signs of extreme cheerfulness, however she had a calm smile on her face. She was wrong again; obviously Orihime had said some motivation for Ichigo for him to be running like an idiot down the street. Of course Orihime wouldn't bring up the guts to say something to the little strawberry for him to look at her in that point of view.

The walnut haired girl noticed the new presence, turning towards her classmates with confusion in her doe eyes, "Sado-kun? Kobayashi-san? What are you doing here?" She wondered with an innocent expression, tilting her head to the side.

"We just wanna know if you noticed Kuchiki's vanishing," Suki announced with a flat expression, looking over towards Chad who nodded in mutual agreement. Orihime showed a calm smile, which made Suki look away from both of her classmates. The longer she looks at Orihime, the softer she was going to become with that smile on her face.

"It turns out that Kuchiki-san went back to her own world," Orihime responded with a faint smile towards the direction Ichigo had run off to. Suki looked towards Orihime with a raised eyebrow, sensing the hint of distress from the girl. Was Orihime actually jealous that Rukia had Ichigo's attention over Orihime? Now that was the most interesting news that Suki had heard all day.

"Well I'm heading back," Orihime reminded with a cheerful smile, looking towards the classmates, "Do you want to join me?"

"I'll come," Suki volunteered as she relaxed her expression. "I was heading home anyways – need to think for a bit, what about you Chad?"

"Sorry," Chad replied calmly, looking down at the duo, "I have somewhere I need to be." Without another word the Great Dane had left the two girls to their own devices. At first Suki had paused at the feeling of eyes on her, before she slowly turned to see a black cat walking away. It was odd to the silver haired student, though it was normal for a cat to look around to notice humans; it was rather strange that a stare from a cat nerved Suki out.

Before she could even talk about the black cat towards her companion, Orihime looked towards Suki and without thinking grabbed onto the other girl's hand and dragged her down the street.

This action, obviously surprised Suki to the maximum level of surprised, "Inoue!?" Though it was normal for the bubbly girl to be in such a cheery mood, it wasn't normal for her to be dragging Suki along. Orihime knew that Suki wasn't comfortable with physical contact and would rather avoid it at all cost.

Yet this time, even that isn't stopping her.

It took a few tries of calling out her name until Orihime slowed down, still grasping on Suki's hand. "You know Kobayashi-san – I've been thinking a lot since that day," By that day she had clearly meant the day the hollows had covered the town. "I know Kurosaki-kun wants to go to the other world to bring Kuchiki-san back to us."

Suki looked mildly confused as Orihime continued on with her speech. What was with this girl and rambling on? It was always getting to the silver haired student that she didn't understand the girl next to her.

Her doe eyes stared at the sky with a friendly smile forming on her face, "So I want to help out too!" Suki's eyes widened slightly to question Orihime's intentions. That makes it sound like Orihime wants to go to wherever Rukia was and help out. "Kuchiki-san belongs here too, don't you agree?"

Suki raised an eyebrow in response to her question, as if she had repeated it a million times in her head. Sure, the petite woman had spoken too cheerfully, and was always on the verge of pissing Ichigo off (Suki wasn't complaining about that). Even though Suki barely knew Rukia and even forgot her name a couple of times (it's a good thing it finally stuck) Rukia seemed to always be friendly towards her (unsure if that was real or not).

Rukia had an impact to Ichigo's group, especially to Ichigo – maybe she did belong to this place after all.

"Yeah," Suki finally admitted out loud which made Orihime smile brightly, "I think Kuchiki belongs here too – so it means that I'll help out too."

It was because of Kuchiki Rukia, Suki has formed some sort of closer friendship with Orihime since they don't have to worry about sharing secrets. Oh what the heck, she liked Orihime because the girl was like chocolate – she made you feel better (unless your comparing yourself to her appearance, then you get quite jealous).

"That's great Kobayashi-san!" Orihime sang, giving the silver haired student a tight hug resulting in a surprised yelp from Suki. Seriously, what the heck was with people going into her personal space today? She was about to push the girl away, when she saw the smile from Orihime, the smile that almost soften her gaze. Instead of shoving her away, Suki gently pat the top of Orihime's head as if that will give her some sort of comfort. It seemed that the action had finally suck in Orihime's head and she retract with a sheepish grin, 'Sorry Kobayashi-san – I don't know what came over me."

Suki blinked towards Orihime's direction before sighing heavily, "Don't apologise Inoue – we're friends aren't we? You shouldn't have to apologise for your actions." The look on Orihime's face appeared as if the girl had learnt the meaning of life and it made Suki frown. Was it that much to Orihime to be a friend?

"You're right!" She cheered, giving nervous cackles as she scratched the back of her head as they continued to walk back, "Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm planning to make a new special just to celebrate our vacation!"

A sweat drop formed on Suki's head, "No – I'm gonna have dinner with my father tonight." She noticed that Orihime looked down for a brief moment, before smiling cheerfully.

"It's fine! It just means more for me!" The walnut haired female kept a prideful grin, before both of the females noticed that they were standing in front of Suki's house, "Have fun at dinner with your father, I should be going now!"

Suki gave an awkward smile towards Orihime, "Yeah... I will," She opened the door and stood indoors, not before looking back at Orihime with a less awkward smile but more of a sincere smile, "Good day, Inoue." Orihime nodded in agreement, before she rushed out of Suki's vision and headed towards her house which left Suki facing her house alone.

Her father was snoring on the couch, holding onto the television remote which was pointed towards the channel full of soap operas. School and real life had enough drama as it was, it didn't need to be watched at home as well. The silver haired student rolled her eyes, taking the remote and switched the television off which responded to a snort from her father.

"Hey don't turn that off, I was watching that show," Hiro whined, looking towards his television with a disappointed pout as he begged his daughter to turn on the television.

"It was a show about American teenagers getting knocked up," Suki deadpanned, which silenced Hiro. When she looked into his amber eyes, she stiffened at the memories of him being attacked by the hollow. Ever since he was hurt by the hollow, Suki couldn't even look at him without flinching. She was just glad that he was safe in the end, "Just go to bed – you have a shift tonight."

Hiro looked disappointed, but listened to Suki's orders and left into his room to sleep. Suki's eyes looked towards the table, the same spot where she and Uryu had spoken in the morning. Since he wasn't at school, he was probably recovering – or training, whatever quinces do in their spare time. Probably be the jerks they're born to be at people who were below them.

She went to get changed into something she could move in before heading towards her temporary room to attack her punching bag. Suki tied her silver hair back into a single ponytail, clenched her fist and began her workout.

Oblivious to Suki, peeking through the window was a black figure with golden eyes, flickering its tail in amusement.

**Please review**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**20/09/13 - All of my favourit****e TV shows are coming out soon... :D ****Good night everybody! I'm heading off to - zzzzzzzzz...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! So I've decided to post this chapter upa little early - because too be honest I don't feel like waiting until nine. Consider it a... I don't know, a gift of thanks for reading/reviewing/favouring/following? Anyways, I'm going to ask like I did in the previous chapter, as we get closer to the Soul Society Arc, would you guys prefer me to use Captain and Lieutenant or Taicho and Fukutaicho? If there aren't any results, then I will go for choice two but its whatever you guys prefer.**

**But enough of that, seriousness mode is off and story mode... half way on because let's face it - I'm lazy**

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 9**

For the past few days with the hollows and ghosts, Suki had assumed that there would no more surprises in life, but she was sure to be wrong the following morning. She had a two-hour session where she was merely working out, like any normal weekend when she heard a knock coming from the front door. Since Hiro was nicely tucked into bed and Suki really didn't want him to wake up surprisingly grumpy, she went to answer the door, praying that Uryu didn't get stabbed by a sword again. The last thing she wanted to do was clean up blood before it stains her floor. Once she opened the door, her amber eyes widened as she recognised the guest... or in this case, guests.

"Good morning Kobayashi-san!"

"... Hey."

"Inoue, Chad... what are you guys doing here?" Suki wondered blankly, looking towards her classmates as they smiled at her attention... well Orihime did, Chad looked like he usually did... like the Chad expression. Her amber eyes immediately looked down; spotting the familiar black cat that she had seen the day before. She took a mild step back and gave a confused expression towards the cat as it let out a quiet meow in greeting. What? So it gained the guts to follow her home yesterday? Stupid feline.

"We want to talk," Orihime chimed as she noticed Suki's attention back on her. "Is it a good time?"

At first Suki was about to refuse, since she was in the middle of her push ups but then she gave a look towards the door her father was sleeping in and shrugged quietly to agree that she needed to get out of the house for a while.

"Yeah, now is fine... Let's get out of the house so we don't wake up the old man." She closed the door, making sure she had locked the building before she stood out of the front. "So," Suki looked towards the duo and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What's up? Obviously it has to do with the spirits otherwise neither of you would be here."

"That's not true Kobayashi-san," Orihime protested with a childish pout, "I would've visited if I had free time!" At Orihime's voice, Suki rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly under her breath. It still didn't change that they were here for a reason. As if the walnut haired girl read Suki's mind and immediately explained, "Well we just learned that Kurosaki-kun is going to Soul Society." So it had been confirmed? But didn't he lose his shinigami powers because of the other shinigami that attacked him? Instead of questioning, Suki had let the girl continue her explanation, "And Yoruichi-san offered to train us with our powers."

"Wait," Suki's eyes slight widened with realisation, "Someone is actually going to train us just because we can see dead people?" Well that didn't add up, why would someone actually offer to randomly train a bunch of teenagers who happen to have powers?

Orihime looked sheepishly towards the cat, which meowed calmly at the sight of her gaze, "Well, Yoruichi-san offered to train us because Sado-kun and I were going to Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki-san – I'm not sure if you want to come..."

Suki opened her mouth to reply, but then she repeated Orihime's words in her head. Her eyes widened in astonishment, before giving a confused stare towards the walnut haired girl, "You're going to Soul Society?!"

Orihime smiled sheepishly, reaching for the back of her head as she let out a chuckle, "Of course, Sado-kun is coming too! We tried to get Ishida-kun to train with us but he preferred to train alone..." She had a moment to look away in disappointment before raising her head to face Suki again, "So Kobayashi-san...?"

"But-!" The silver haired female looked towards Orihime, "Rescuing someone, seems a bit extreme don't you think? I don't even understand my power; all I know is that I can beat up a giant monster with a baseball bat..." She always knew Orihime was a crazy kid, but now she was willing to go full style prison break. How would they even get to Soul Society anyways?

"That's why I've insisted on training girl," A deep voice interjected which made Suki back away with a raised eyebrow. Who the heck just said that? She had given a look towards Chad and Orihime; both of them seemed completely relaxed over the new voice. Suki's amber eyes took notice on the black feline with an odd feeling crawling up her chest. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? I may enjoy attention but it doesn't mean I like being stared at like a ," The cat commented calmly – wait a second.

The cat just spoke.

A freaking animal had just spoken plain and simple Japanese.

What the heck sort of Doctor Dolittle crap was this?!

Holy crap a little animal just spoke to her, so Suki really might be losing her head, "Is that a possessed cat?! Wait, no a demon feline of the hell gates!" Suki panicked, jumping back away from the cat in case it randomly attacked her. "Do we need to send that thing to hell?! Or heaven? Or Soul or whatever it was Society?"

"No that's Yoruichi-san that I was just explaining to you!" Orihime defended, giving a brief smile towards the cat, "Yoruichi-san is going to teach us how to control our power."

"You overreact too much of something so little, girl," The cat known as Yoruichi stated with a delight twinkle in the piercing eyes that Suki was beginning to feel nervous at, "It's nothing to exaggerate about." As Suki straighted herself, she gave a funny look towards the black cat. Yeah, says the feline that had the ability to speak human languages. Once the light atmosphere had vanished, the feline narrowed his eyes (well at least Suki thought he was male with the deep voice and all...), "Even if you don't go to Soul Society, you still need to learn to control your powers. With your reiryoku, you and anyone around you are defenceless against hollows unless you come to my training."

Suki calmed herself down after a moment of panicking, despite the 'cat talking stuff' was still keeping her away from her classmates. She then gave a look towards Orihime; the walnut haired was smiling as if it was her birthday and she was going to get a pony.

"So you're going to Soul Society, Chad, Inoue?" Her amber eyes hardened when she saw that Orihime was nodding with a determined look in her eyes. Chad gave Suki a nod of acknowledgement, looking towards Suki with the Chad face. The silver haired student was aware of the fact that Tatsuki couldn't see the hollows and shinigami like Orihime could. It also made Suki well aware that Tatsuki would not be coming along to help Orihime out. An annoyed sigh escaped the female lips, before she showed off a scowl, "This is gonna be annoying, but sign me up." She looked towards the cat with narrowed eyes, "I'll train with you and go to Soul Society to help Kuchiki."

"That's amazing Kobayashi-san!" Orihime sang cheerfully, grabbing the female into a hug to spin her in the air – oblivious to Suki's yells of protests, "We'll save Kuchiki-san together!"

"Inoue-!" Suki let out, almost a growl when Orihime noticed what she was doing and let out a nervous chuckle to place the silver haired teenager.

"Heh, sorry about that Kobayashi-san," Orihime took a step back to let out another sheepish laugh, reaching for the back of her head nervously. "I'm really excited that you've decided to come!"

"You make it sound like some sleepover," Suki grumbled as Orihime still showed the cheerfulness around her and Chad. She moved her eyes away from Orihime and she stared back at the cat. "So, where do we start? I'm pretty sure it's not going to be the most horrific thing in the world."

...

Boy was Suki wrong.

Yeah sure, she may have ten days to learn how to control her powers, a week of resting from overusing the so-called powers so that Kisuke can make the trip to Soul Society liveable. But Suki sometimes wished that for once in her life, that she would be right when she made assumptions.

Right now, Suki felt that the only thing that would make the situation worse was if she was watched by anyone else that she knew of. She held onto her bat, tightening the hold she had on it while she tried to unlock her hidden power.

"Huuuraahh!" Obviously, it was no walk in the park – especially with the embarrassing yells she was making to unlock it. A part of her was glad that the only people who were watching her were two humans that were trying to do the same thing and a talking cat. However even that part of her hates the fact she was shunning herself in front of her classmates.

"This is hopeless," Yoruichi groaned with an embarrassed look crossing over his face. Suki's amber eyes sent a fierce glare towards the black cat's direction as if daring the cat to say something embarrassing. Why the hell was a damn cat mortified anyways? They're the ones, who had to unlock a power that they knew nothing about, "At this rate I'll never able to send either of you to Soul Society."

Oh well, what a shame – now Suki can go do something productive with her life-

"Aw, that's not fair Yoruichi-san," Orihime whined with a disappointed pout.

"Don't you 'that's not fair' me," The cat retorted as he flicked his tail in irritation. "If you guys don't gain the ability to manifest your powers at will, I won't send you to Soul Society," He spared a look towards Suki and Chad to make sure that he was including them, "If you guys did end up going then you would just die like a dog."

"Was that pun intended?" Suki questioned with a suspicious look in her eyes, holding her bat over her shoulder as Yoruichi glared in her direction. "I mean, you're a cat saying that we'll die like a dog because cats don't like dogs... You know what, just continue on..."

"It's not so difficult to unlock it, just remember the first time and follow through that."

Says the talking cat.

Orihime chose to voice her thoughts out loud, "That's easy to say, but back then I was just worried..." Jeez that made two of them. Back then, Suki couldn't even think of how she unlocked it. It was like a dream, flashing through her mind in one moment than she was collapsing on the ground the next.

Yoruichi looked towards Orihime with interest flashing in his eyes, "What were you worried about? When a person takes up arms, they are trying to protect something." The cat took a seat, keeping a firm posture as he explained, "It may be their own life, their status, their honour, a loved one – whether it's good or bad, there's no difference in their desire to protect. Just recall what it was that you wanted to protect that day."

Suki stared up at Chad as he spoke up. It appeared as if he was trying to recall the moment when the hollow had attacked him and what he protected. With Chad around to protect something, it shouldn't be hard for him to figure out. Just as Suki thought of that, Chad had raised one of his hands in front of his face with a retched sound escaping.

What was he trying to protect? Orihime's secret dishes?

"It looks like you failed to remember it completely," Yoruichi noted with a half worried expression before he straightened up again and gave a look towards the females. "What about you two?"

"Well for me," Orihime whispered in recollection, "Back then I was just really worried... worried for..." Something caught attention in Suki's eyes noticing that her hairpins had sparkled. Her eyes widened in astonishment, staring at the pins as if it had been a gift from up above.

"Woah," Suki uttered with a stunned expression, "You got it Inoue."

"Really?!" The girl gushed clutching her walnut strands with an excited grin, "I can't believe it!" In a flash, the pins glowed brightly and six tiny figures popped into the air in front of them like magic.

"Woah," Suki repeated with an amazed expression, "You really can control fairies..."

"We're not fairies," The blonde... fairy thing... replied with a grin, "We're the source of Orihime's powers." It turned towards Orihime with the same grin (a grin that actually freaked Suki out a little), "You called? When you're in need, don't hesitate to tell us." Well at least Orihime's powers could talk to her; Suki didn't have any talking buddy- no sooner that Suki had thought of having a talking power, the blonde was suddenly knocked out-of-the-way by a black haired figure.

Cranky pants apparently had more important things to do being a part of a hairpin, "Exactly _where _in this situation are our powers needed?"

"I'm sorry Tsubaki," Orihime grinned innocently, "I was just remembering some things and I just-" She was cut off when the black haired figure attacked her, clutching her hair and yanking as hard as he could, scolding the woman. Orihime let out cries of pain as she raced around the room, trying to shake off the vicious little bug as he proceeded to beat her.

On second thought, having a non-talking power actually may be better.

"Well done," Yoruichi praised blankly, "Although it looks like she needs to train her power so she can use it consistently." He spared Suki a stern look which made her flinch under his expression, "Now you have to recall on what you were trying to protect."

Suki looked at her bat, keeping a wary eye on her comrade as if it would snap like it had last time. "On that day," She closed her eyes and recalled the harsh moments. Memories flashed in her eyes and for an instant she felt the same pain she felt on the day.

_"Hey fuck face!" The freshman yelled in fury, which gained the attention of the hollow, "If you so much as harm a hair on my father's head then I will beat you up! With or without my damn bat!"_

_"My... dad... he, needs me to stay awake... I need him... to stay alive."_

_"I bet I look so pathetic," She growled with annoyance, giving a heated glare towards the hollow in front of her. "But I don't care – I'm gonna save my dad!" Instead of charging straight towards the hollow like it had expected, Suki dashed towards her bat and picked the bat from the ground. The hollow silently stared after her, curiosity burning through its crimson eyes. "I told you, I'm gonna beat you up!"_

"I wanted to protect my dad on that day, the one who had raised me..."

When she felt the warmth underneath her hand, Suki looked towards her bat and her eyes widened with astonishment. Her bat was in one piece, but surrounding her comrade was a wild energy. Like the last time she saw her power, it appeared swollen and untamed, showing off its brightness in front of Chad and Yoruichi.

"Wow," Suki uttered as she looked at her bat. "I can't believe I actually did it; I brought the son of a bi-!" She suddenly flinched when she noticed the energy expanding due to her excitement. "Crap! It's too big now!" Suki waved her bat around wildly, as if it would shrink the energy but it remained in its huge size.

"Good job, like the other girl you need to practise to control your power," Yoruichi noted as he noticed the large swollen size of the energy. "It also seems that you have to control your emotions if you don't want to lose focus on it."

Suki gave an odd frown towards the cat, before she gave a look to her bright light. Here it was, glowing in front of her like a burning flame. It didn't mean that she understood her power, but she was still glad that she had managed to release it and not pass out.

...

"Now try again, girl – you're not leaving here until you can control it."

Suki swore to whoever was sitting up there, laughing their ass off, she was going to kill the cat for being such a needy little bastard and make his death look like an accident. It was day five of their training... technically, night five of their training; Orihime and Chad could successfully use their powers while Suki was still trying to control the amount she pours into her bat. Her amber eyes glared darkly at the feline, before she looked towards her bat and focused on holding in her 'reishi' as Yoruichi described it.

After a few seconds of concentrating, the swollen energy had shrunk itself until it had left nothing but a glowing outline around her bat. The silver haired student looked at the bat silently, a part of her was finally glad that she could control the amount she pours into her bat. A sigh escaped her lips, observing the glowing bat with relief. At least now she could get some sleep.

"Hm," The feline jumped on a crate to observe the glowing bat with curious eyes. After a moment of observing the bat, he let out an amused chuckle, "Your powers isn't exactly like the others – the quincy uses reishi to form shapes, while your taller friend expels reishi; you are completely different and you store your reishi into an object to increase its impact... tell me, have you ever hit anything with your bat?"

"Well," Suki furrowed her brow and remembered the first time she had unlocked her powers, "When I used these powers for the first time – I smashed my bat against the hollow and it was enough to kill it off. But then again... my bat snapped in half when I smashed it."

"I see," Yoruichi looked around the room before sighing in exhaustion, "Come with me... I want to test something out." He jumped off the crate, but Suki was trembling behind the feline in pure rage.

"No way!" She snapped furiously, halting the cat's movements, "You clearly stated that if I could control the amount of power I pour into my bat, I could go home and get some blissful sleep!" Suki was famished and tired; it felt like that the sort of training with her powers was far more exhausting than her normal workouts.

Yoruichi turned his head to glare at her, "Girl, if you don't hurry up, I'll attack your face again." Memories flashed in the human's mind, with horror appearing in her expression. When the cat had warned her to keep going with her control or else, Suki had ignored the cat and continued on heading back until the next second she had Yoruichi scratching her face. Orihime had been there at the time and managed to use her powers to heal Suki. If Yoruichi attacked her again, Suki was going to have to wait until the next day...

Suki was really glad that she had a friend like Orihime.

"Fine," Suki hissed in exhaustion, disposing the glowing light from her bat as she followed the cat out of the building to find an empty park. She looked around the park in confusion, noticing that Yoruichi was pawing a soccer ball. How the hell did that cat know about the soccer ball? "What's with the soccer ball?" Suki wondered as Yoruichi looked towards her. Her eyes weren't adapted to the night, but she could still see the golden eyes that the feline possessed.

"I want you to hit this ball with your powers activated... and I want you to hold back on your strikes."

Hold back? Suki raised an eyebrow suspiciously, before she rolled the flat ball on her foot and kicked it up into the air. As gravity pulled the ball back down, Suki activated her powers and prepared to hit the falling ball with her glowing bat. She held back as she swung, but once it had contact with her ball and it sent the ball flying past the other side of the park.

"What the hell?" Even if she had tried, Suki would never be able to hit a flat ball and send it through the park. She blinked with astonishment, watching curiously as the ball crashed into the ground a few hundred metres away.

"It makes sense now," Yoruichi explained as he climbed up onto a bench that Suki had been completely oblivious to until that moment. Suki's eyes went over to the cat, joining him to a seat as she turned her powers off from her bat. "You're powers must be giving you extra impact – but it still doesn't explain why it had snapped the first time like you said. I'll have to ask Kisuke and hopefully that idiot would know." He made a jump and climbed on top of Suki's head which made her yelp in fright.

"What are you doing on my head like that?" Suki yelled out in confusing, growing uncomfortable when she felt the claws on her head. If he dug in those talons, Suki knows that she will be in pain.

Yoruichi ignored the fact that she was demanding him to get off her head, looking towards the sky with an exhausted sigh, "You're dismissed for tonight, let's head back."

**a/n: Okay, I hope I explained it clearly but Suki's ability actually didn't have to do with the bat. Her power is to store her reishi into an object to increase the impact - say if she had hit a ball without her power, it would go 10-20 metres (probably more, I'm not sure with baseball to be honest :3) but if she had her power activated, it would go roughly 60-70 metres, comprehend? Another reason why she uses her bat is simple, since she is accustomed to using her bat, it is the easiest way for her to fight other than fist fighting - another skill she has known for a long time.**

**Also, I had made Suki believe Yoruichi is male - partly because, I try to keep the story mostly in her point of view, since she heard the man voice, she believes that Yoruichi is male. **** I can't wait until she actually finds out Yoruichi is a woman that doesn't mind showing off her lady parts. ****The one thing that slightly irritates me about this, is that I can't actually write the surprise of the Gender discovery because I never felt it the first episodes of Bleach I had watched was in the Bount arc and Yoruichi had turned into a cat and back continuously (also in the subs anime, when they introduce her, Tessai said that 'she' was a close friend of Kisuke). I then forgot about Bleach until a year later, I was bored, decided to watch Bleach and instantly recognised Renji. Ah Marido :D**

**I really hope I explained that - sometimes I forget important factors, and it makes a massive difference in explanation. Well, I would stay in longer but I gotta lock up my brother's dog - I'll post next week (and for those who read MoI) I'll post Monday!**

**Please review**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**27/09/13 -Who watched Agents of SHIELD? Awesome right? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! Now, before I do continue I will admit that this wasn't exactly my best day - well, it had a bit of mixed feelings. I got a job on Tuesday and worked my first shift in the morning, it was tiring but really enjoyable however at the time, my mother and my older sister took my oldest dog to the vet to put her down without me knowing. Now, I'm not one of those writers who take a break after an upsetting moment happened in their real life - but I feel really awful. My dog had been me since I was five - I even dedicated one of my earliest stories from her so it feels like that my piece of my childhood is gone forever.**

**The worst part was I felt like I could never say a proper goodbye because of my closed off nature.**

**But the reason I say this, is partly because I like to let others know how I'm feeling when I'm posting up a chapter. Also, I was literally not feeling one hundred percent to proof read this chapter - I just hope you guys understand my mistakes. **

**Enough of the depressing tale of my day, just have a read and enjoy the chapter like always.**

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 10**

In Soul Society, many workers were rushing about in the thirteenth division barracks. The two third seats had been fighting over the paperwork as usual and everyone who was in the division had a serene smile on their faces. This division was led by the famous Ukitake Jushiro, however due to his illness; his work was often taken care of thanks to the duo third seats that were practically shouting in each other's faces. As the usual business for the thirteenth division went along smoothly; two shinigami had been walking together, looking towards each other as they spoke hushed words.

_"So did you hear about the Kuchiki-hime's imprisonment?"_

_"Yeah, who hasn't heard about it? So what did she do to deserve this harsh treatment?"_

_"Well I don't know much, I just know it was pretty bad."_

Oblivious to the talking duo; a pair mint green eyes looked towards them with a brow furrowing. The owner of the mint green eyes was a woman standing five foot one with wavy caramel hair, peachy skin and wearing the regular shihakusho. She gave an odd frown at the words, before the realisation sunk into her head.

"Wait a minute!" Both of the shinigami that were previously conversing had looked towards the caramel haired figure with confusion etched on their faces. "Do you mean Kuchiki Rukia-san?"

"So, what of it?" One of the shinigami spoke, "Who are you?"

The caramel haired woman stopped at the question, her eyes slightly widening as the response. "You don't know me?!" She gasped dramatically, looking towards her comrades with a glare, "I'm Mizushima Kei! The..." Once she had noticed on what she was going to say, the woman let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head, "Never mind... I forgot I transferred divisions..."

"Wait," The shinigami spoke up with the same frown, "I heard rumours about some transferee recently... didn't you transfer from the fourth division or something?"

"That's right!" Kei replied cheerily, raising her hand to show a thumbs-up, "I liked it at the fourth division, but I was recommended to take a new start!" She showed a grin before her expression turned serious at the reminder. It was no time for her to be getting sidetracked like she usually does, "So you said Rukia-san had done something wrong? I've been out to the living world for a while so..."

The shinigami gave one look towards each other before they explained to Kei what they have heard.

-:-

August the first had always been a different time for Suki. While her father went out to join Isshin to watch the fireworks (Suki was surprised that she wasn't forced to go), Suki had decided to work on her power. Even though Yoruichi had dismissed the small group and told them to prepare for their trips, Suki clearly knew that the cat would not want her stop her training. She was sitting cross legged in her temporary room, staring at her bat with content, watching it glow its abnormally bright colour to indicate that her power had activated.

It was like the bat was trying to talk to her through Morse code, a kind of message that Suki had never really understood. After staring at her bat, Suki had released her power with a sigh and lied on her futon with a frown forming on her face.

She was meant to be resting for a week, but Suki couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't just head straight to Soul Society. They were going to rescue Rukia, who was probably suffering in some sort of jail... or prison... whatever they called it over there.

It's odd to think that Suki would've never thought any of this was possible just a month ago. Her amber eyes went back to staring at the ceiling, keeping focused on a dot that had always bothered her whenever she stared up. Despite the fact Suki wasn't in the details with the shinigami and hollow business, there was always a question that had been repeating in her head for countless times.

Why was she the one that received the reiryoku? Why was it her that got the powers with Chad and Orihime? She understood why the duo gained abilities, because they had hung out with Ichigo on a daily basis but Suki never really did spend too much time with Ichigo. Whenever she had spent time with him, it had to do with some class assignment that she had done in the last minute. Surely that wasn't enough to give her powers... right?

"Annoying," She whispered to herself with a scowl, "If I keep thinking like this and my head will explode." At the sound of fireworks, Suki paused to herself and looked out of the window with a frown. The sky was dressed with different colours, but most of the fireworks were covered by the buildings ahead – not that Suki really cared anyways – she didn't want to go in the end. Her thoughts were stopped by a single stomach growl, the first one she's had all night.

Once again, Suki was lucky that she was home alone.

When the silver haired female went into the kitchen and prepared herself a small snack, she was completely oblivious to a small figure that had crawled into her house. She silently hummed a tune stuck in her head as she prepared the Katsudon*. A hint of gratitude flashed in her expression when she recalled that her father had leftovers from the day before and all she needed to make was some fresh onions. Still not noticing the figure, Suki chucked the leftovers into the microwave to heat it up, cut the onions (obvious without crying) and threw them on the frying pan with a rare smile on her face. Even though she loved sports and enjoyed baseball, Suki often did like cooking because it was one of the few things had settled her mind. Music was another thing that Suki had liked, but she had no musical talent what-so-ever – it didn't meant that she couldn't hum a song.

It was only a few minutes when both tasks were done and Suki had finished creating her dish. Just as she placed the onions on top of the rice, a familiar voice spoke up.

"For someone that acts tough, you surely like to use creativity."

The voice startled her, which made Suki let out a surprised yell. She nearly lost her balance but she dropped her utensils and let it clatter on the ground before she regained her posture. What on freaking earth - she sent a death glare towards the speaker, holding her hips with a growl.

"How the heck did _you_ get into my house?!"

Yoruichi purred calmly, licking one of his front paws as Suki trembled in rage. "You left the window from your room opened," That stupid ignorant cat just thought he could come whenever he wanted to?! What happened if her father had been here instead?! Just as Suki opened her mouth to yell at the cat, Yoruichi spoke up again, "What are you making? It smells good."

"I thought cats were carnivores," Suki uttered as she folded her arms before she realised what Yoruichi was planning to do. She shook her head to dismiss the thoughts and resumed her glaring at the cat in pure annoyance. He was planning to distract her! That sneaky little bastard! "It doesn't matter about what I'm making – what do you want?"

"I had spoken to Kisuke about the situation with your bat," The cat replied calmly which made Suki's glaring stop. She narrowed her eyes and waited for him to continue, "When you had first used your bat to exterminate the hollow – the reishi had been stored inside the bat and there was simply too much of it being stored, resulting in the bat snapping in half. When Kisuke had fixed your bat, he had designed it especially so that your reishi would smoothly flow out of the bat without it snapping again."

Suki's eyes widened when she had recalled Kisuke's mysterious gaze meeting hers. He was right when he assumed that she would thank him afterwards. Now she wouldn't have to worry about her bat ever snapping in half again – it also explains why it had felt different when Suki had carried it around with her. Now that it had been a bit over a week since she had gained the bat, she was comfortable with the lighter weight.

"Also," Yoruichi locked eyes with Suki with a serious stare, "I want to ask you this question before the week is up." His golden eyes narrowed as he got to his next point, "Starting from next week will be the most dangerous impact of your entire life – I want to make sure that you are on board because there will be no turning back once we get there."

Suki actually gave herself time to consider the cat's words. There has been a few times where Suki has actually reconsidered her decision of leaving her father alone. She couldn't even make up a dumb excuse to where she was heading because it was a place for dead people. But at the same time, Suki wanted to go because from what she's learnt about shinigami, they were quite ruthless. True – Suki hasn't intended on killing anyone in her life because she was not into murder, but it did not meant that she wasn't willing to fight for something she really wanted. Fighting on the other hand, had been something that she had been doing since she has been to middle school. She had purposely left her hair short, which left many people mistaking her for a boy at the time and boys had only treated her as one.

Eventually, Suki learnt to fight on her own – sometimes she would bring the bat to help her.

Orihime was someone who was not adapted to fighting, yet she was going because she wanted to rescue Rukia. The silver haired female knew that she had to go there to protect Orihime – the walnut haired girl was her friend and one of the few people that managed to make Suki open up slightly. She could never tell if it had been because of the bubbly personality, or if it had to do with the times they had spent together but Suki definitely knew that she couldn't leave Orihime alone.

It had felt like a lifetime of silence between the two. Yoruichi had remained relaxed, waving his tail casually in front of the silver haired girl and Suki felt her fists clench tightly, "I'm sure... Yoruichi-san..." The cat looked like he had a smirk crossing over his face, but he turned away before Suki could actually confirm it.

"Alright then – I will be asking the others tonight. Make sure you are ready when we arrive to Kisuke's and I do have a favour to ask of you from Kisuke." Hearing the feline's words, Suki turned to see the cat giving her the stare that appeared almost human. "In seven days from now at an hour after midnight – you are to leave your window wide open." Before Suki could ask why, the cat had already backed away.

As the cat jumped down from the table and left the house without another word, Suki found herself staring at her meal with... a hint of gratitude pouring in her stomach. Sure she wasn't the kind of girl to get overexcited when she was happy, but Suki was feeling good about herself.

Was this because she was doing some good deed to rescue Rukia? Well technically, breaking Rukia out of the prison and intruding without permission in a mysterious place wasn't exactly on the 'good deed' list but still... It seemed right.

Suki had dismissed the thoughts and went to enjoy her dinner – a thought in her head that hadn't really occurred to her until she put the rice in her mouth. Once she realised, her amber eyes widened with realisation and she turned to face her temporary room with annoyance in her eyes.

She has no idea on how she was going to hold her bat and travel.

It was different with the rest of the crew; Ichigo had a sheathe for his weapon while Orihime, Uryu and Chad can manifest their power on site. Suki was the only one that had to completely depend on one item in order to activate her power. Since her power was so different compared to the rest of the group's, Suki really needed to figure out a game plan just in case she doesn't end up fighting any other shinigami. She scowled in annoyance before she turned back to her meal and finished it off – the least she could do was worry about that after her food.

...

The week of waiting was the biggest pain for Suki.

Her normal routine was pretty simple – wake up, have breakfast and go out to play baseball until the evening, eat dinner than go to bed but now, she knew she had to change everything. This time, she has to wake up, had a bit of time to spend with her power, eat breakfast, do a workout, spend some more time controlling the power, dinner and then straight to bed.

Since her father was rather intelligent, he had noticed the vast changes that Suki had to her routine and had asked on more than one occasion if anything was going on. Because Suki hated lying to her father, she would simply ignore him and hide in her room so he didn't intrude.

Ever since the fireworks festival, Suki had not seen any of her classmates, nor had she seen the annoying black cat and for once she was quite glad that she had some alone time. She had been told the week before that Uryu was actually coming to Soul Society (apparently, he had to avenge his honour or something along those lame lines). This would give her the time to give herself an idea on how she was going to carry her bat around. In normal cases, she would've brought her sports bag, but once again, Suki didn't know what it was going to be like in Soul Society so she had come up with an idea.

It hadn't taken her long to go along with the idea, but it had taken a while to prepare for it.

Before she knew it, a week had almost passed since she had last spoken to Yoruichi. Suki was uncomfortable with the idea of having to leave her father alone, but she had enough faith to believe that Kisuke would keep an eye on him while she was gone. The day before she had to leave, Suki knew that she had decided to make one final visit to an old friend; so at least she could say goodbye.

She narrowed her eyes as she walked her own way, trying to ignore the sights of the gravestones beside her and the sounds of ghosts whispering in her ears. Just because she can see them, it doesn't mean that she was going to start listening to them. They were still people in the end – people that weren't her father. Just as she made it to a particular tombstone, Suki noticed a familiar figure and her eyes widened with astonishment.

"Dad?"

Hiro was wearing casual clothes and he turned to show her a cheerful grin. At the sight of the grin, Suki had to flinch and remember the hollow once again. Was it always going to be like this? Was she ever going to look at her father without flinching again?

"I knew you would come here," Her father noted as he turned back to the tombstone and read the name. "I've noticed it's an old habit of yours – you always come here whenever you're in a tight spot," He gave a chuckle and allowed her to join him. "So, my lovely daughter, what's wrong?"

Suki looked desperately towards Hiro's direction, as if she had been silently pleading him to not ask her. She didn't want to be in this situation where she would have to lie – but for the first time she had wished she could lie to him. Instead of saying the million things that were running through her mind, Suki turned away from him and lowered her head, "There's something I have to do, tonight and..." She trailed off at the lost of words, flinching when she felt a hand grasp on her shoulder.

"Suki," Hiro spoke without the usual suffix – it was enough to get Suki staring at his amber eyes with another flinch. "I know that you're keeping something bottled up," He explained with a grave tone and Suki once again lowered her head. How was she ever going to get out of this one? Just before she was going to respond, her father silenced her by raising his hand, "I may be your father, but I can't force anything out of you so I want you to do what you need to do."

Suki's eyes slightly widened in shock at her father's words, "Dad..."

"Now, even though I'm letting you go I want you to do something in return... I just want you to promise me this," His eyes looked down to the grave, "In fact – just keep a promise that you'll come back safely."

Suki remained still; she couldn't digest the fact that her father was asking her to do something like that. Sure he wasn't the strictest father on earth, but he would've normally asked a lot of questions about her intentions. It's not like Suki can say that she was going to another world to break someone out of prison anyways, but it still felt weird to hear her father to let her go.

"I don't know what to say," The silver haired female finally admitted as she joined his staring at the grave.

"Just say '_I'll come back in one piece daddy!'_" Hiro replied with a cheery grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't bother to fight back his support, sighing coolly as his eyes dropped down to look at her, "And if that doesn't get you going, then just come back so you can talk to Hayato-kun again!"

Now Suki just felt like a child, staring in front of the stone that had 'Taka Hayato' in bold letters. She squeezed her eyes shut, finally wrapping her arms around her father with a weak smile over her face.

"I'll definitely back in one piece," She whispered as she gave him a final hug. Hiro appeared happy as his daughter returned his hug, "It's a promise that I will definitely not break..."

...

"It could've have been during the day... or at least ten at night... but _no,_ stupid Urahara wanted to make me stay up until one in the freaking morning!" The silver haired girl grumbled as she pulled open her window and glared at the view from her area. It seemed that even when she does quit any gang groups, she still has to be staying up late. "I swear to Kami's earth that I'll-!" No sooner than she spoke, a flying object shot through the window and smacked into the wall, opposite side of her. Her eyes widened with horror, annoyance and surprise as the crimson liquid formed into words.

_'Please meet at Urahara Shoten immediately...'_

Suki's eyebrow twitched in irritation. This is what she was staying up for?! Jeez, this is the last time she's listening to the cat for asking favours, "That stupid idiot! He always has to do some flashy way of getting people's attention." There was no way that the pesky businessman was normal, "Wait... there's more..."

_'P.S – Right now, those who think this looks like the message of someone before their death has no sense of humour!'_

"What an idiot!" Suki retorted before she paused in realisation. Now she was sounding like the bigger idiot because she was the one who was, talking to herself out loud.

She snuck out of her temporary room to see that her father was snoring with a blissful smile on his face in his own room. A smile of gratitude crossed over her face, noticing that her father was safe and sound. Her smile disappeared slowly as she gave one final look to her old man before leaving her house, "See you soon dad."

As Suki stood out of her house, she smoothened out her black sleeved shirt, chuckling at the irony of the golden number twenty-nine on her shirt and dusted off her grey baggy jeans. Her boots slipped on smoothly, covering her shins and feet, before holding her bat's casing over her shoulder on a strap. It was originally just a bat case without a strap, but Suki knew that she wasn't going to be holding her bat for the entire trip. Who knows how long they will be there.

Suki walked swiftly towards the shop, not bothering to rush on ahead like she was meant to. It was funny; Suki let out another amused chuckle as she walked towards the shop. The last time she had headed over to Urahara's was the time she first encountered a hollow and that hollow had been killed by Uryu. Now if that hollow had come to her now, she would've beaten it so badly that it would've been crying back to its dead mother.

She rounded the familiar corner towards the shoten, spotting Chad taking a seat and waited for the rest of the crew. He nodded in greeting as Suki lifted her hand to give a half wave, well aware that neither of the two was going to talk at all. The silver haired female leaned on the building, folding her arms to watch the sky with a hint of boredom crossing over her face.

How long does it take for everyone to get their asses over here? Her eyelids slowly closed at the feeling of the wind brushing her face, taking her mind off the entire mission. When she heard the sounds of feet scuffling, Suki had to open one eye to spot Ichigo and Orihime together.

"Kobayashi, Chad..." Ichigo didn't look surprised at their arrival; however he had the accepting expression on his face. It looked like Kisuke had told Ichigo that the rest of the crew were coming along – well at least Ichigo won't be a complete dunce.

"Wow," Orihime looked over towards Suki and Chad, blinking innocently at the silent duo, "You two are really fast!"

Chad stood up to get closer to Ichigo, "Well I couldn't sleep so I headed out for a walk and got the notice around here." Before Suki could ask what Chad was talking about, she noticed the familiar bloody message that she had gotten earlier.

A sweat drop formed behind Suki's head. So even when they were right next to the store, Kisuke still did something as stupid as that? What does this guy do in his spare time anyways – actually – Suki didn't want to know.

"Well as much as I love reuniting with friends, this is getting boring – why's Ishida taking his sweet ass time?" Suki wondered, glaring at the direction of the open roads. It's like that quincy was going to act like he's late, then he would show up in the last minute and act like some sort of hero. But that's Ichigo's job – he's the one that could definitely save Rukia.

"Yeah," Ichigo followed Suki's sight and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I heard he's joining us too..."

"Don't worry," Orihime chimed brightly, looking towards the questioning duo with a bright smile on her face, "Ishida-kun will come, let's just wait a bit..."

"He won't come," Chad stated which made Suki raise an eyebrow towards the Great Dane. At the same time, Orihime had turned around to give Chad a childish pout of disapproval, "It's no big deal Inoue, it would be better if he didn't come. Among us, he's the most complex. The more complex a person is, the weaker they are – that's who he is." Now Suki had her eyes locked on with the Great Dane, "So I think that he is the weakest among us. Maybe it would be better if he didn't come," Even though Suki wouldn't mind if the jerk didn't come along to Soul Society, she would have to disagree with Chad. There was no way a weak person would easily defend someone from countless hollows and still have the energy to kill more.

"Who did you say won't come?"

Speak of the devil.

Suki's eyes narrowed darkly as Uryu appeared in sight, before she realised what he was wearing. She knew that the guy liked white, but wasn't a completely dorky outfit (plus cape) that happens to be white a bit too much? The silver haired student groaned at the pounding headache that was beginning to throb – oh how she can't stand the colour white.

"You're here," Orihime exclaimed with a cheery smile.

"You've misunderstood Inoue-san, I don't care what happens with Kuchiki-san," Uryu looked rather determined to admit that he was going to Soul Society to defeat the shinigami that fought him. "However I did want to show you Kurosaki, how strong I've become!"

Wow, real tough talk for a guy in a cape.

Apparently, it looked like Ichigo had the same opinion, "You actually manage to walk in that weird outfit all the way here? You're much braver than I expected."

"How can you say it's weird!?" Uryu shot back, grasping onto his cape dramatically and sent daggers towards Ichigo's direction. Suki wanted to open her mouth to answer that question but she was interrupted by someone clapping their hands.

What was this, first grade?!

"Now that everyone is here," Kisuke had materialised from his house and opened the door for the crew to enter, "I will explain how to get to Soul Society – you should all listen carefully otherwise you may die even before you enter."

Great, that's the kind of thing you tell people before they end up accepting an offer. But Suki promised her dad that she will survive, she tightened her determination and gave a direct stare towards the mysterious business man as she entered the building. Whatever he had in mind, Suki wasn't sure if she was going to like his intentions.

**A/n: Now, as we head to the next story arc - I want to give at least a week of writing and working so I will be posting in two weeks. I know this a lot to ask since I just said before that I won't take a break from writing, but just understand that it will be worth the wait. Also, I've finally introduced the second main protagonist Mizushima Kei, who is a spunky girl that is completely opposite to Suki. She likes to daydream and get side tracked a lot. Before anyone gets excited about introducing my other character, I've only given her a small intro now and she won't be back until later because she will play a major part in this story when Suki heads to Soul Society.**

**I've drawn both characters on the computer, but I haven't put it in my DA - I will let you guys know when I do put their pictures on DA. **

***Katsudon** **is a Japanese dish that ****is served with tonkatsu (deep fried breaded pork cutlet), egg and onions on top of the rice.**

**Please review**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**4/10/13 -**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone! Okay I was going to post this chapter last night, but a certain prissy object of the twentieth century (a.k.a the Internet) wasn't allowing me to proceed with my wishes. So recently, my postings may be later or earlier depending on the mood swings of the internet - I'm trying to do this as fast as possible because it may change its mind and shut off before I get to post this. **

**I will warn that there may be errors... but don't let that stop you from reading the chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Lol I don't own Bleach... But... if I did... The fullbringer and the recent arc would be burned alive! Well except for the good guys ^^ **

**But seriously, I only own Kobayashi Suki because she's badass :3**

**Chapter 11**

"Holy crap," When Suki and the gang had lowered themselves on the mysterious (also it seemed never-ending) ladder; she had never expected to see a giant ass desert underneath the tiny little shop. "Now this... this is something else!" Alright, Suki admitted silently that she was impressed, her impression was caused by the vast room that they were standing in... but only a little bit.

"This is amazing!"Orihime gushed, clapping her hands together with a childish blush forming, "I didn't know there's such a large space underground! This is so cool; it seems like one of those secret underground bases like in those movies!"

Suki raised an eyebrow at her female companion, silently taking back her earlier thoughts as Orihime was suddenly taken by Tessai. "You're reaction was excellent," He replied gratefully as he held Orihime's hands delicately. If Suki could actually see behind the glasses that the giant man wore, she would've probably assumed that he had tears in his eyes. Crying was something that a man of his age should not be able to get away with– he must be annihilated. "I, Tessai and greatly touched!"

Orihime had let out a nervous laughter, reaching for the back of her head with her free hand and showed her bubbly attitude. "Hehe... No problem!" It was like that girl couldn't be mean to a stranger for a second – something that Suki had found rather admirable.

Ichigo had given a weird look towards Suki's direction and she had met his gaze with an annoyed glare. Why the heck was he looking at her like she was some useless damsel in distress? She was going to show Ichigo that ever since she had gained her powers, she was able to take care of herself just fine.

Apparently, Uryu noticed the look that Ichigo was giving them, "What the heck is with that look Kurosaki?" The carrot top widened his eyes briefly before he stubbornly turned away from Suki and the males, as if he didn't want to be caught staring or something.

Jeez, even the scowl sculpted strawberry was a weirdo.

Kisuke clapped to gain their attention again and he raised his free hand with a childish grin on his face, "Everyone please look over here!" He clicked his fingers and showed off a goofy smile, "We're about to head out!"

A giant structure slammed its way into sight and Suki jumped back in surprise. She didn't even realise that she had bumped into Chad until she sensed his looming presence above her. Instead of looking sheepish or apologising, Suki shook her head in annoyance and continued staring at the weird structure in front of her.

"This is the gate to Soul Society," Kisuke explained as he spared a look towards the giant gate of doom, "Senkaimon – please listen carefully as I will teach you how to get through the door without dying." Suki's gut clenched nervously, recalling Yoruichi's words at least a week ago, which got her shuddering with dread. But she couldn't back down – again – this time she knew how to take care of herself and that was her plan. He walked towards the group and stood proudly behind Ichigo as he raised his cane, "But firstly-!"

The group sent an astounded look as Ichigo's body duplicated once Kisuke's cane connected with the back of his neck; however the clone had worn a black shihakusho with a giant blade strapped to his back. Suki's eyes comically widened at the sight of the original Ichigo suddenly collapsing towards Chad who caught the body. It as if his soul had been separated from his body, then she realised that the original Ichigo's body was empty. Now the carrot top was in his soul form... or shinigami form, however Ichigo preferred it.

"Wow," Suki uttered as she poked the empty body's cheek, "This is really something Kurosaki..." Ichigo now stood as a shinigami, glaring at the group as they surrounded his body.

"He's been completely separated," Uryu knelt beside Suki to join poking Ichigo's body. A vein of irritation appeared on Ichigo's face as Orihime decided to join them and continue harassing the body.

Orihime smiled brightly as she also began poking Ichigo's face, "So then Kurosaki-kun – you can't enter this Kurosaki-kun here right?"

"Of course I can," The carrot top grumbled, "You're saying it as if I'm Kinataro's candy and why are you guys freely touching my body?"

"_That's right!"_ Just as Suki had thought a talking cat was the top of the list of giant surprises, apparently a lion plush had appeared on Ichigo's shoulder with a vicious glare. "That body will soon be temporarily mine; no one is allowed to touch it!" He calmed down at the sight of Orihime and grinned lewdly, "But Inoue-san you're the only one who can touch it!"

What... in ...the... flipping... coin?

Suki had the look of horror mixed with astonishment crossing over her face (apparently Uryu and Orihime had the same reaction), _"A plush... can talk!" _Now she's sure that she had heard all of it, she swore silently if there is one more surprise she was going to punch the closest person to her at the time. Then maybe beat them with her bat.

With powers activated.

She sort of hoped it was Kisuke.

"Kon?! Why are you here?!" Ichigo panicked, looking at the lion toy as if a talking doll was a completely normal thing in life. Wait... Suki recalled at school when Ichigo was acting completely weird and was into groping girls at one point. He had barely looked in Suki's direction that day because she knew better than everyone that she was known as the surfboard with her flat chest (thank whoever for that). She wasn't sure if this Kon was responsible for that day... but there was something about him that reminded her of it.

"You're asking me why?" The plush snapped, waving his arms dramatically towards the carrot top, "Of course I'm coming with you!" Actually Suki was beginning to regret looking shocked at the creepy toy as he ranted, "As the man Kon, I will go through the difficulties and reach this Soul Society-!"

Before the creature could continue, Chad plucked the creature with his fingers and gave Kon the 'Chad stare'. Kon let out a cry of fear of the Great Dane. It did make sense for Kon to feel fear for Chad, after all Chad did look like one scary mother-

"Okay, look over here now!" Kisuke waved his arms childishly, "I'm starting the explanation of this door now!"

"Well get it over with!" Suki retorted with a glare, folding her arms to show her impatience to the shady businessman, "We gotta do some prison break with style – I don't wanna wait until New Years."

The man pouted briefly towards Suki's direction, before he looked towards the door, "This door is made by adding Reishi Henkankon to the top of the Senkaimon and using Ketsugofu so it stays together. As you would know, the Soul Society is the world of the souls so in order to go in there – you have to be a soul."

So wait... was he going to do that thing he did with Ichigo to them? Suki folded her arms and waited for his explanation before she would dash in.

"As you all know, the only one who can move around as a soul is Kurosaki-san who is a shinigami. For the rest of you, if your souls are separated from their bodies then you would still be chained by the Chain of Fate. Not to mention it would be very hard for you to move in the Soul Society." He gave a look towards the giant door with a mischievous smirk, "That's why we need the Reishi Henkanki – this thing changes the _Kishi_ which makes up the things in the living world into _Reishi_ which is the man component of souls!"

Uryu spoke up before Kisuke could continue, "So that means we won't have to separate the souls, we just have to go through this door." Well at least Suki didn't have to worry about being poked by a cane. That thing looked pretty nasty for a cane.

"Okay," Ichigo announced with his usual scowl as he stormed up towards the door, "I got it now let's get going-!" He let out a curse as Kisuke jabbed him on the side with a cane before he got too close.

"Now the more important topic!" The blonde man declared, gleefully ignoring Ichigo who was recovering from the recent attack, "That's right! There's no problem with going through this door, there's no pain and as long as you go forward you can go to the Soul Society." His expression turned serious, which made Suki raise an eyebrow in suspicion. This man had the attitude of her father, there was barely a time that he would get serious, but when he did it also got Suki listening. "Our problem is the time, the time that is allowed to go through this Senkaimon to Soul Society is only four minutes."

Cue the nervous clenching of her gut again. Suki was good with her cardio, but how far was this damn path to Soul Society? Why did rescuing Rukia have such a pain?

"Once the time is up, the door will close," He continued gravelly, "And you guys will be stuck in there forever. Inside the Dangai, there's a current called _Koryu_ which can ultimately stop souls from moving. Just one foot caught in it, the chance of leaving the Dangai on time is almost impossible," Now the promise that Suki made to her father was going to be much harder than she bargained for. She knew that she was going to have a challenge – but just by getting to the door was starting to sound slightly ridiculous.

"Then what should we do about it?" Orihime wondered innocently, Suki looked towards the girl with walnut hair with narrowed eyes. It looked like Orihime was still willing to go so far to rescue Rukia, well if Orihime was putting on a brave face; Suki knew that she should too. She was coming to Soul Society so that she could protect Orihime.

"Just walk forward."

So the little devil finally appeared.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime looked towards the feline with astonishment, as Suki scowled at the little creature.

"I've told you kids before – the heart and the soul are connected, what's important is how your heart thinks." Yoruichi appeared before the group and looked towards them boldly, "Only those who can do it may follow me."

"What are you on about?" Ichigo questioned, taking a step towards the group with a scowl, "Those who chose to gather here made the decision and are determined to follow it!" Was it normal to see that Ichigo wasn't overreacting over a talking cat?

"You should be aware of it kid," Yoruichi retorted as he gave an almost human stare towards Ichigo, "If you lose this fight, then you will never return." Somehow, Suki felt that Yoruichi wasn't just speaking to Ichigo. He was implying to everyone that there was no coming back if one of them dies – Suki's face hardened and glanced at her bat which was still strapped to her shoulder. Looking at her bat made her feel better – she was definitely going to come back to her dad.

"We're just gonna have to win!" The scowl sculpted strawberry announced, looking down at the feline without a hint of fear crossing over his face.

Yoruichi narrowed his golden eyes, before he looked towards the door with a chuckle, "Well said boy."

Kisuke and Tessai interrupted the group by going to both sides of the door and slamming their hands down. A burst of power appeared before them, forming a strange portal inside the door's structure.

The business man looked towards the group, "The moment this door opens, you will have to dash in there." Suki's eyes narrowed at the portal that settled, tightening her determination as she gave a final look towards the desert around her. Sure it wasn't her home, but at least it was the living world that she was looking at before she had to go. As soon as the portal was ready, Suki dashed with the rest of the crew into the mysterious portal and expected the worse.

It looked like a giant (not Tessai or Chad giant, but an actual giant) had sneezed out purple snot everywhere. She cringed in disgust as it dripped down the walls. Ew.

This was going to scar her mind.

"Come on!" Yoruichi snapped suddenly, which got Suki out of her disgust of the walls, "Don't zone out now! Hurry up and run or else the Koryu will close in!" Wait... The gross looking snot was the dangerous substance they had to stay away from? Well in this case, Suki had a better reason to run from it.

The Koryu happened to be a lot faster than Suki thought, only trailing a few metres behind. Obviously, the goo was a hell lot faster than any of them thought. Suki used the advantage of her endurance and speed to race right next to Ichigo. All she had to worry about was being faster than everyone else.

"It really caught up to us!" Uryu called out, looking back at the dangerous goo, "The places that we've been through are collapsing!"

"Well no shit dumbass," Suki replied with a glare towards the Quincy. He gave her a responding glare to inform the silver haired female that he was not amused by her remark, "Did you figure that one on your own?!" Okay she admitted that she was slightly alarmed at the pace of the Koryu.

"If you have the time to look back, use it to run faster!" Yoruichi hissed, eyeing the arguing duo, "If you get caught by the Koryu – it's over for you!"

"Easy for you to say four legs!" Suki growled but instinct made her halt when she heard a cry of distress. She widened her eyes as she saw Uryu suddenly plucked by the purple goo, dragging him back with the rest of the current.

Instead of being worried like a normal comrade, Suki's scowl formed and she shouted out, "Ishida you dipshit!" It was definitely because of that stupid costume that he wore – maybe he should get taken in by the purple snot. No one would miss him.

"Hold on!" Yoruichi ordered just as Ichigo was prepared to take out his butcher knife, "Don't use your zanpakuto – you won't be able to escape!"

"Then what do I do?" Ichigo asked the feline with distress – so apparently Ichigo was the only one that was willing to care for Uryu.

"Who cares?" Suki interrupted, glaring at the group that had stopped. She wasn't going to stand around and get eaten by the purple snot, "We'll just say that we tried to save him." Suki's frown appeared when she noticed Ichigo's annoyed expression towards her, "What?"

Chad appeared behind Uryu, ripping off his cape without a word and allowed the goo to take the rest of the cape. Wow, Chad should be like those ninjas that go around because of his silence – he would fit the job nicely if he was trained in the art of assignation. The Great Dane hauled Uryu over his shoulder and dashed on ahead, as Uryu started yelling that he could run himself.

Well, it was good enough.

Suki scowled as she kept up the pace – this was the longest four minutes off her life. Why the heck did this starting point have to be so troublesome just to get through?

"Wait guys-!" Uryu warned – a warning that Suki had ignored - she simply kept running next to Ichigo and ignored the fact that her heart was racing through her chest, "Guys! There's something coming this way!"

Finally Suki had to look back to shout at the Quincy to be quiet before her eyes widened at the horrific sight behind her. First the purple snot was threatening, but now something that looked like a train of death was recklessly charging through and prepared to wipe the crew out on their journey. Damn it, this is what happened when Suki swore to her father that she was going to promise that she would return in one piece.

"That's Kototsu!" Yoruichi explained hurriedly, looking towards the death train with annoyance flashing in his expression, "It's a cleaner that comes out only every seven days, why of all days, today?! Anyways we need to escape – it's a lot faster than it looks!"

"I really hate you and Urahara!" Suki snapped at the cat as the misfit crew dashed through the mysterious portal to avoid the death train behind them. Yoruichi gave a responding glare towards Suki, but he was more focused on running for his life. The next time she gets asked to do a dangerous mission which involved breaking laws to people of a completely different world, Suki had to make sure she got paid for it.

When she signed up for this crap, Suki had expected of the first part to be smooth and flowing – unfortunately her life had to bite her in the ass. When Kisuke had given them the warning, Suki had not expected it to be so precarious for a task.

"Shut up and hurry!" Yoruichi retorted instantly, "We're almost at the exit!"

"It's too close!" Uryu panicked, still on Chad's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "It's almost over!" In the corner of Suki's eyes, she noticed Orihime turn around and hold her hands to her head.

"Inoue!" Suki called out instinctively, slightly turning her head to see that Orihime was willing to stand up against the train of death.

"Hinagiku, Baigon Lily! Senten Kesshun, I reject!"

Suki's eyes briefly widened as the shield made contact with the Kototsu and it resulted in a shockwave. The shockwave was enough to throw the group off their feet and through the door. The silver haired student couldn't remember what she was doing in midair, but she could definitely remember the pain of slamming her face into... a shield? She groaned lazily, before once again she had slammed her face into the shield once again.

Maybe she should go into early retirement.

"Is everyone alright?"

Suki opened one amber eye to notice that Orihime and Chad were the only ones stable. At least she wasn't the only one who looked pathetic – Uryu was in a familiar position as her but she had her arms and legs stretched out like a starfish and Ichigo... Poor little strawberry looked like he had done some half-a-job back flip and had an awkward enough position.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're pose is so creative!" Orihime complimented with a childish grin. What happened to the serious girl almost a minute ago anyways? Luckily for Suki, the only wounds that she received were attacking her pride. Maybe she should move out of Karakura after the rescuing business is over – there was no way she could redeem herself in front of the crew.

"You talk too much," Ichigo responded coldly before he pushed himself from his embarrassing position along with Uryu.

"Never doing that again," Suki groaned again as she sat up with the males, rubbing her face (which was surely bruised from slamming into a shield).

"I really didn't think we would be this pathetic," Uryu admitted shamefully as he rubbed his head. He wasn't aware of the dull expression that Suki was giving him. Was he really not embarrassed over the costume that he wore? Despite the fact that Suki was annoyed that he could be really dense with his outfit it could be worse, at least he didn't have the dumb cape with him anymore. "I didn't think I would have to use the backup cape anymore."

Apparently Suki's been wrong before.

"But it's great!" Orihime continued as if she hadn't witnessed Uryu's weirdest moments, "It looks like no one is hurt-!"

"What's so good about that?!" Before Suki could even blink a black figure attacked Orihime's face and the girl held her eye with tears streaming down the other one. Yoruichi looked beyond enraged as he scolded the bubbly girl, "Did you not hear me? You're lucky that it was the shield that was touched by the Kototsu! If had been one of your hairpins you would be dead right now!"

"Sorry," Orihime uttered looking away from the cat.

"Shut it cranky fur no need to get your fur in a bunch," Suki defended her friend which made the cat glare in her direction.

"Kobayashi's right," Ichigo added as he recovered to his full height, "It's because of Inoue that we're alive."

Yoruichi the proceeded to glare at the carrot-top, "I don't think any of you understand the current situation!" So what was the problem? The only problem that Suki had at the moment was the embarrassment that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Hey," Suki's eyes narrowed as she looked over to Uryu, "The smoke is clearing." Now that the Quincy had mentioned it, she finally noticed that the smoke that they had made when they crashed was settling down. Once Suki's vision was clear, her eyes widened at the sight.

**A/n: Okay, there's the chapter up. It was really fun writing this one in my opinion, I had Suki have all sorts of opinions in the Dangai and to the rest of the crew - anyways. I'll try posting up next week but no promises!**

**Please review**

******Anyways...**

****** If anyone's curious, check on Moon on Ice my other OC story - If people like this story then they should definitely enjoy Moon on Ice. Its set in Soul Society instead of the living world, so its a nice change. Ah well, I'm blabbering...**

**Ciao!**

**19/10/13 -**


End file.
